The Heart of Family
by Torie46
Summary: Set during the events of "Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer." The sequel to "Someone to Care."
1. Going home

The Heart of Family

The Heart of Family

**A/N: This is it! This is my new fanfic with Lisa in it. I started it last night and grew to love what I was coming out with. Like before this fic is PG rated and a word to the wise don't read this unless you have read "**_**Someone to Care."**_** Other than that I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**&**

12-year-old Lisa Richards waited in the lobby of the airport next to her father, Reed Richards for their flight to New York to come in. Only in the last two months had Lisa started her training as a superhero and she had followed her father, Sue Storm, Uncle Ben Grimm, and Sue's brother, Johnny, to their missions as the Fantastic Four.

After two years of being Reed Richards's daughter and having the powers she had gotten on the trip to the von Doom Space Station, Lisa still loved how her life was. It had been five years since her abusive father had died and she had come to live with his brother; her only living family.

Lisa had come to love her uncle as if he was her father and ultimately come to think of him as her father instead of her uncle. It had actually been two years since she had even called him Uncle Reed. Right now, though, her father looked upset and no one, except Lisa and Sue, noticed.

Johnny was flirting with girls and Uncle Ben was taking photoshoots with some kids and sprinkling rock salt on their popcorn. Uncle Ben's powers were worst than all of theirs combined. He looked like a huge rock man, but after two years he had gotten used to it like all of them had gotten used to theirs. Johnny could burst into flames, Sue could make force fields and disappear, Dad could stretch like rubber, and Lisa could walk through solid objects and scream. While Uncle Ben wasn't able to hide his powers, Lisa was the only one that could hide hers better than the others.

Dad looked up from his newspaper and sighed irritably, finally having enough of the newscast. "Dad?" Lisa asked, cocking her head slightly.

"I'm fine, Lisa. It's just unbelievable. Bizarre anomalies have been occurring all over the world defying every known law of physics. And all the media want to know about is what china pattern Sue and I picked out," Dad said, wrapping his arm around Lisa's shoulders.

"Hey, which one did you pick? The blue ones with them little flowers? I really liked them," Uncle Ben said, coming towards them laughing.

"Uncle Ben, you don't have blue dishes with blue flowers for a wedding. Anyways Sue told me she liked the dishes with the pink flowers and fluted edges," Lisa said.

"That makes you a big authority on dishes, Lisa?" Dad asked amused.

"Well, I'd only pick blue with blue flowers if I was having a baby, Dad. The ones Sue picked are the ones I'd pick if I was getting married. But the way you, Johnny, and Uncle Ben are I'm not getting married until I'm Methuselah's age," Lisa said, rolling her eyes. At twelve Lisa was starting to notice boys, but dating was different. Her dad, Johnny, and Uncle Ben were the most overprotective guys on the planet and scared a good many boys off. While Lisa was touched at their caring gesture it was also a little embarrassing.

"Very cute," Dad said, his mouth twitching. It was as if he wanted to laugh, but wouldn't.

"Excuse me. Would you mind-"a woman came up to Uncle Ben with her camera.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Sue asked an upset look on her face.

Dad turned to look at her abruptly. "No. We are not postponing anything, not this time. This is gonna be the wedding you've always dreamed of. And I'm not gonna let anything get in the way of that. Not even the mysterious transformation of matter at the subatomic level," Dad said, turning into Bill Nye the Science Guy. Lisa rolled her eyes. Sometimes her dad was such a dork! Apparently Sue didn't think so as she was looking at Dad fondly.

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," Sue said smiling. Lisa had to cough to cover a laugh as Sue kissed Dad. They were so lame! Lisa went to school and most guys and girls that were dating didn't talk like these two did.

"Which is really pathetic when you think about it," Johnny's voice interrupted the moment. Lisa had to laugh as she looked over at Johnny, lounging in the airport chairs casually.

"Finally! Me and the Firestarter agree!" Lisa exclaimed.

"It had to happen eventually, Shorty," Johnny said.

"I just didn't think it would happen," Lisa said. Before Dad could say anything to Johnny or Lisa a man from the airline came up to him.

"Dr. Richards, I'm very sorry, but it seems we're overbooked. We do have some seats available in coach though," the man said an apologetic look on his face.

Lisa, Sue, and Dad turned to look at Uncle Ben. He was holding two kids up and one was in front of him as the mom snapped pictures. "That should be fine," Dad said smiling. Lisa knew what her father's concern was; if Uncle Ben could sit in coach. For Uncle Ben's sake she hoped he could.

&

They entered the plane, holding their tickets as they looked for their seats. Ben found his between an old man and a woman. "Uh, that's my seat. Sorry," Ben said apologetically.

The man got up and moved into the aisle. With great difficulty, Ben managed to get into the seat. Reed looked around, hoping to find a place to put his briefcase. Lisa always kept her carryon bag with her, but Reed couldn't do that.

The overhead compartments on one side closed. Reed looked to the other side. One compartment had room for one more bag. Looking around Reed reached out and placed his briefcase inside. Reed took off his jacket and placed it in the seat between Lisa and Sue.

"What do you guys think about trying to get an endorsement from an airline?" Johnny asked leaning his arms over the seats in front of them.

"Don't you guys have enough endorsements?" Lisa asked, pulling out Little Women from her bag.

"We can get a private jet, Shorty," Johnny said, acting like he hadn't heard her.

"Lisa's right, Johnny. I think we have enough endorsement deals," Sue said. Johnny started to laugh at that.

"That is funny. No, but seriously, Reed, it could help you subsidize all your little inventions," Johnny said as Reed stood and closed the compartment over their heads.

"No, thanks," Reed said. The last thing he wanted was Johnny's business help when it came to his experiments.

"Excuse me?" A woman tapped Johnny's shoulder.

"Consider it. I'll talk to you guys later," Johnny said, turning to leave.

"Johnny, where are you going?" Sue asked.

"I don't fly coach," Johnny said before walking off the plane.

"I wonder where he is going. There are no other flights going to New York. Dad, you already checked," Lisa said, looking at Reed with her huge brown eyes. After five years Reed still loved his daughter very much. Lisa was no longer afraid of people, but Reed was always going to remember what it had been like when she first came to live with him after his brother had died and she had virtually been afraid of him and everyone else. Lisa had come a long way from being the frightened eight-year-old.

"Who knows? Lisa, how's the book I got you?" Sue asked, changing the subject from Johnny and interrupting Reed's thoughts.

"Pretty good. I've never read this one before. I always read history books and Animorphs when I was younger. I guess this is one of my better hobbies. At least Johnny won't knock over and break stained glass windows this time," Lisa said. Lisa had jumped into a lot of hobbies in the five years she had lived with Reed. Everything from stained glass windows, silversmithing, and origami, Lisa had tried. This time she was interested in classical literature and poetry.

Reed couldn't always afford her hobbies in the beginning, but since he and the others had become the Fantastic Four, he could. Sue was the one who had started Lisa on this latest hobby. As soon as Sue had given her Little Women, Reed had gone out to the nearest bookstore and bought every book written by classical writers and poets that he thought a girl Lisa's age would like.

Lisa looked from her book to the window and smirked slightly. Ben was sitting there and he looked out the window. Johnny was flying by the window; all in flames. Lisa snorted and Ben closed the window as Johnny waved.

"I hope it rains," Ben said gruffly. Reed and the others had gotten used to Johnny and Ben's teasing. All they did was stay out of it. Reed picked up a paper he had been looking at. He was glad that in a few weeks his next invention would be done and they wouldn't have to fly any more on airplanes.


	2. Wedding Issues

Chapter 2-

Chapter 2-

Lisa was always glad to be home after being gone. To her the Baxter building was the quietest place in New York City once they got past the media. On the inside Lisa didn't have newsman hounding her or photographers trying to take pictures of "Mr. Fantastic's daughter." Of course with this being Sue and Dad's third or fourth attempt at getting married most pictures or interviews were about them.

They pulled up to the Baxter Building. The outside was swarming with policemen and the media. With this crowd protection was always needed so someone wouldn't get hurt.

After two years Lisa felt a little better about the crowds watching her every move and having cameras nearly blind her in the process. Of course people still called them the Fantastic Five; even though Lisa wasn't an actual part of the team. True, her DNA had been altered like everyone else's and everyone called her "Mr. Fantastic's daughter," but she was more or less a hero-in-training.

With the exception of Johnny they all managed to get into the building. "Welcome back to the Baxter, Dr. Richards. I trust everything went well?" The doorman asked, coming around the desk in the front lobby.

"If you call doing a rescue in the Florida Everglades and up to our knees in swamp water going well," Lisa muttered under her breath. Dad shot her a warning glance before answering.

"Yes it did. Any mail?" Dad asked. The doorman handed Dad a couple of mail sacks full of fan mail. For some reason it never stopped coming. It had been that way since they had developed their powers.

They all, except Uncle Ben, stepped into the elevator. Dad set down the mail sacks and turned to Lisa. "Lisa, it doesn't help when you complain about the missions we go on," Dad said sternly.

"I know, I know. I just feel gross. I've taken three showers and I still smell bad from the sulphur," Lisa said, wrinkling her nose.

"Awww, Shorty's just upset that I threw her in," Johnny said, an impish grin on his face.

"Yeah. Do me a favor, Johnny; don't ever do that again. I don't mind the Everglades, but I didn't want to find myself nearly drowned in swamp water," Lisa said, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"Johnny, she does have a point. We're fortunate the chemicals in the swamp water didn't hurt her," Dad said, taking Lisa's side as he wrapped his arm around Lisa's shoulder.

"Well, we don't have to go on any missions for awhile. Your dress should be in now, Lisa," Sue said, changing the subject as the elevator doors opened.

"I hope so. You're getting married in a few days," Lisa said as she tossed her carryon on the couch.

"Lisa," Dad said as she went to the kitchen, warningly. Dad hated when she did that, but Lisa often forgot about it and was fussed at often.

'I'll be back for it. I just need some water," Lisa said, grabbing a bottle from the refrigerator. The living quarters at the Baxter had been redone in the past two years. It looked more like a home instead of a bachelor uncle's house.

Lisa picked up her carryon and carried it to her room. Lisa collapsed on her bed and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. She had been up since five this morning and she was feeling worn out!

&

Reed was busy at his work station as he heard Sue and Lisa's voices. Reed was trying to work on a new project and was trying to pinpoint the weather. It used to be easier when Lisa was younger to work. She knew how to entertain herself.

"Hey, Honey," Sue said as the two women in Reed's life came into the lab.

"Honey? You sound like a married couple already," Lisa said. Knowing his daughter she was probably rolling her eyes.

"Very funny, Lisa. But all joking aside, the city's trying to charge us for three squad cars they say we destroyed. It was during that armored car robbery, but I only remember two cars getting thrown," Sue said.

Reed grunted his agreement as Lisa wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Mm-hmm." Reed was so busy trying to type on his data pad it took him by surprise when it disappeared in his hands.

"All right, all right, all right. I'm putting it away," Reed said with a smile as he put the data pad down and it became visible. "You were saying?" Reed asked, turning to Sue.

"I have a fitting in half an hour, the musicians after that, and I haven't even picked out place settings or flowers. There's just too much to do," Sue said forlornly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure between the two of us, we'll get it done," Reed said in a comforting tone as he held Sue's hands in his.

"And what were you doing when Lisa and me just walked in?" Sue asked in an accusing tone.

"I was inputting my to-do list," Reed lied. He heard Lisa choke slightly behind him. His daughter wasn't stupid. She knew when he was being less than honest.

"Really?" Sue asked.

"Scout's honor," Reed said, making his face innocent and raising his hand.

"Hey guys, new uniforms just showed up. This one's yours, Shorty," Johnny came into the lab, holding up a uniform Lisa's size. "What do you think?" It had all the endorsements that sponsored the Fantastic Four. It was the most awful thing Reed had ever seen.

Lisa shared that opinion by grimacing slightly. "There's now way I'm wearing that, Johnny," Lisa said, hopping up on an examination table.

"Come on, Shorty. It's your size," Johnny said in a begging voice.

"I'm still not wearing that. Anyway, how do you know my size?" Lisa asked, running her fingers over the book she was holding.

"I ordered them. I looked at one of your t-shirts and a pair of your jeans," Johnny said.

"You invaded my privacy?" Lisa yelped.

"I had to know your size," Johnny said.

"Stay out of my closet, please," Lisa said, frustrated.

"Johnny, I have to agree with Lisa. There's no way we're wearing that," Sue said, as she left the room.

"What do you have against capitalism?" Johnny yelled after his sister.

"Nothing, but, Johnny, you did invade my privacy. By the way when did you have time to do that?" Lisa wanted to know.

"You were out getting fitted for your dress with Alicia. I figured it'd be okay," Johnny said as they looked at Reed. Reed had picked up his data pad again and his fingers flew over it.

"What's this?" Johnny asked, looking at Reed's newest invention. Reed had draped it with a sheet since he wasn't finished with it.

"Just a little hobby of mine," Reed said.

"Yeah? Would it make a good toy or is it something, uh, science-y?" Johnny asked, putting his hand on it.

"A little of both. Uh-uh," Reed said as Johnny tried to peek under the sheet. Reed went faster on the data pad.

"Uh, Daddy, your fingers are going to knot if you go that fast," Lisa ventured.

"Very funny. I'm getting lip from a twelve-year-old," Reed said.

"Shorty's right. And you know, I've always been impressed and disgusted at that," Johnny said.

"Yeah, Sue says I'm addicted to it," Reed said, finally giving up on getting anything done with Lisa and Johnny in the lab. He stood up.

"I wonder why she'd say that," Reed heard Johnny mutter under his breath. Reed chose to ignore that comment.

"Hey, Johnny, Lisa. Keep it quiet, but, uh, I cross-referenced and analyzed the global disturbances," Reed said, going over to the Fantastic Four satellites he used. "They're being caused by cosmic radiation, not unlike the kind which gave us our powers," Reed said, sitting down and brining up star charts.

"Wow, that's…really boring. You think that's boring, Shorty?" Johnny asked Lisa as she sat down next to Reed.

"Depends. When I first came here I learned a very important rule; don't ever criticize Uncle Reed's projects. I got the impression that he wants us to be interested," Lisa said, causing Reed to look up.

"You haven't called me that in a long time," Reed said.

"I'm making a point, Daddy. So, uh, Flamethrower, did you just come inhere so we could see those uniforms I won't be wearing?" Lisa asked.

"So, listen, I have a very important wedding issue I need to talk to you about," Johnny said, rolling his chair over to Reed and Lisa.

"Yeah, of course," Reed said, looking at the computer he was in front of.

"Your bachelor party," Johnny said. Reed looked up quickly. Johnny was grinning like an idiot.

"No. Seriously, Johnny," Reed laughed, hoping Johnny would forget the idea.

"John," Johnny said, as Reed rolled his chair away.

"Huh?" Reed asked confused.

"Focus testing showed that "Johnny" is a little young," Johnny said, sounding like a survey.

"Seriously, Johnny, no bachelor party. It's just not my kind of thing," Reed said, all joking aside as Johnny rolled his chair over to him.

"Then do it for Ben. It means a lot to the big guy. You're gonna break his heart," Reed heard Lisa snort and laugh from her chair at that comment. "He does have some sort of rock-like heart, doesn't he?" Johnny asked.

"I've got too much to do before the wedding. Frankly, I think Sue might have a problem with it," Reed said annoyed.

"You know what I think Sue might have a problem with? If somebody told her that you were actually investigating global disturbances and cosmic radiation instead of actually focusing on the wedding like you promised," Johnny said. Reed then looked at Lisa helplessly.

"He has you, Dad. I'm not going to say anything, but who knows what Johnny would do," Lisa said as Reed rolled his chair over to Johnny.

Reed grinned slowly. "A bachelor party could be fun," Reed said, finally giving in.

"Yes!" Johnny cheered.

"But no exotic dancers," Reed said warningly. Both men then looked at Lisa.

"You won't say anything, will ya, Shorty?" Johnny asked.

"As long as you guys don't do anything that'll cause Sue to kill you later, knock yourselves out," Lisa said, walking out of the lab. For some reason Reed had a feeling he had just been conned into having this party. Suddenly weddings were very complicated.


	3. Crashing the Party

Chapter 3-

Chapter 3-

**A/N: I do like the bachelor party scene, but after a lot of thought I figured that a twelve-year-old wouldn't be long in the room or not in the room at all. I just think in our society that bars are places a twelve-year-old wouldn't go or if they did they wouldn't see much of anything. So Lisa is only going to see briefly what happens. And you'll also find out what Sue's bachelorette party was. I also don't know what Frankie's rank was so if anyone could tell me I'll change it later from what I wrote in this part.**

**&**

The next evening was quiet since Dad, Johnny, and Uncle Ben had gone to celebrate Dad's bachelor party. Of course that meant that Lisa could give Sue a bachelorette party.

Lisa had the doorman go to the movie store and rent four movies; _Father of the Bride, My Best Friend's Wedding, Runaway Bride, and My Big Fat Greek Wedding._ Lisa hoped that Sue noticed the wedding theme Lisa had going here and saw the humor in it.

Lisa went to the oven that had the lasagna in it when Sue and Uncle Ben's girlfriend, Alicia, came in.

"Smells good, Siren," Alicia said, a smile on her face. Alicia was blind, but was very kind. Sometimes Lisa felt as if Alicia understood how Lisa and the Fantastic Four felt being different from anyone else on the planet.

"Thanks, Alicia. I hope you don't mind lasagna for a bachelorette party?" Lisa asked, taking the pan out of the oven.

"Bachelorette party?" Sue asked.

Hmmm-mmm. One that only I can devise and we don't have Johnny making fun over the choice of entertainment I picked out," Lisa said as she put food on the table.

"What did you pick?" Sue asked as they sat down.

"Romantic comedies with a certain theme if you read the titles. Like I said, though, it's a good thing all the guys are gone. Dad doesn't mind if I like girl movies, but Johnny and Uncle Ben tease a lot," Lisa said.

"I wish I could stay for it, but I have a shift tonight," Alicia said ruefully.

"You will at least have some lasagna, won't you?" Lisa asked, fixing a plate for Alicia.

"Of course. Thank you, Siren," Alicia said.

"I wish you could join us," Sue said.

"I do too, but I can't. Have fun and I'll see you on Saturday," Alicia said as she left.

"So what do we watch first?" Sue asked as the door closed.

"Well, we have four to choose from. It's your party. You decide," Lisa said. This party might be fun. She couldn't wait to see what Sue picked out first.

&

_Runaway Bride _had just ended and Sue and Lisa were going to the kitchen for drinks when the intercom/phone rang.

"Hello? Yes...okay," Sue said, hanging up quickly.

"Who's that?" Lisa asked as they went toward their own apartment entrance by the elevators.

"Just some guests. Hello? Thanks, Roberta," Sue said as they entered the room and the holo simulation Dad had made disappeared. Lisa looked at their guests; a couple of men and a woman in olive army clothes or camouflage. Their leader in charge was a huge black man with graying hair. Lisa couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about this man she didn't like about him. He seemed as if he didn't want to be here and he looked at her and Sue with some kind of annoyance.

"May we help you?" Sue asked politely.

"We're here to see Dr. Richards," the man said, apparently a no-nonsense type. Lisa looked at his name tag. His name was Hager. Looking at his ranks on his shoulders proved him to be a general.

"I'm sorry. He isn't here right now. Is there anything I can help you with?" Sue asked with a faint smile.

"Yes. You can take me to see Dr. Richards," the man said, his face and tone grim.

"We don't know where he is. Johnny decided to throw him a bachelor party. He didn't say where they were going. I should have asked. Sorry, Sue," Lisa said, wincing.

"Miss Richards, it's imperative that we find him," General Hager said.

"How important is it?" Sue asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with anyone, except Dr. Richards," General Hager said, sounding like a fact sheet.

Sue and Lisa exchanged looks. "I suppose you're right. Let's go look," Sue finally agreed and they followed the soldiers out of the building.

&

The building they stood in front of had strobe lights, loud music, and a huge crowd. "Are we even sure he's in there?" Lisa asked General Hager. The army had found Dad and the location was here, but Lisa was skeptical. Dad wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. But then again, Johnny had probably picked this place for the bachelor party.

"Intelligence says he's here. Lieutenant Raye, could you take Miss Richards to the kitchen? We'll be back there in a minute," General Hager said, his voice brooking no argument.

Lisa followed the Lieutenant. Something then caught her eye as she walked. She tried, with no success, not to laugh. Her father was in plain view and he was dancing! Considering all things Sue was going to kill him. Lisa had the feeling she would hate being in his shoes later.

Lisa waited until she was in the kitchen. She started to laugh so hard that tears rolled down her cheeks and she was hiccupping. She was still laughing when they all came into the kitchen.

After giving her father a brief hug, Lisa fell into step next to Uncle Ben. "So how does Reed know the general?" Sue asked Uncle Ben quietly.

"A few years back, around the time Lisa came to live with him, the guy was trying to push a new missile defense system. Reed testified the technology wouldn't work," Uncle Ben said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Did he test it, Uncle Ben?" Lisa asked.

"I think so. When you came he was so worried over you that you took top priority over what the general thought," Uncle Ben said.

"I'm only here, Richards, because I'm under orders from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Personally I don't like the idea of sharing sensitive information with a civilian scientist, especially one who enjoys the public spotlight so much," General Hager said sarcastically.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, General. What can I do for you?" Dad asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back into the table behind him.

"As you may know, there have been recent unusual occurrences all over the world. Officially we've downplayed their significance to the public, but we're concerned that these anomalies might pose a threat to our national security," General Hager said.

"These were taken by one of our spy satellites three days ago," Lieutenant Raye said, handing some photographs to Dad. Dad looked through each one carefully. It looked like Haley's Comet on each picture from what Lisa could see.

"What is it?" Sue asked.

"We were hoping Dr. Richards could tell us," General Hager said.

"Looks like Haley's Comet to me," Lisa said, grabbing one of the pictures out of her father's hand.

"No, that's not it. The shape is different from Haley's Comet. I'm afraid I've never seen anything like it. Ben?" Dad asked, looking up and handing one of the pictures to Uncle Ben. Uncle Ben used to work for NASA, so he'd probably know what it was.

"Well, I would say it was a meteor or Haley's comet, like Lisa thinks, but the trail's all wrong. This thing is giving off its own energy," Uncle Ben said, handing the photo back.

"Take a look at this," General Hager said as Lieutenant Raye handed Dad more pictures.

"These have been appearing in remote areas throughout the world since the events started. Field personnel estimate its diameter to be 200 meters," Lieutenant Raye said. This new photo was a crater. Lisa could barely see the bottom, but that could have been the picture quality. Dad straightened a look of concern and confusion on his face.

"If we're gonna find out what this is all about we need a way to locate and intercept that object," General Hager said. Bored, Lisa looked around at everyone else. It was then that Lisa noticed Johnny smiling at Lieutenant Raye. Lisa nearly laughed. Johnny falling in love about once a week was common. Johnny staying in love wasn't. Lisa gave this new relationship a week or less at the least.

"It'd be possible to build a sensor, tie it into the Baxter Building satellite grid. And we can pinpoint the exact location of the object," Dad said. Lisa and Sue both looked at each other. Did this mean the wedding was postponed again?

"Good, so then you'll build the sensor for us, we'll tie that to the-"General Hager started to say before Dad interrupted, surprising them all.

"I'm afraid I can't," Dad said.

"What?" General Hager asked general surprise on his face.

"You see, I'm getting married this Saturday. I just don't have the time," Dad said, wrapping one arm around Sue and the other around Lisa.

"Richards, your country needs your help," the general said with barely controlled anger.

"Look, why don't you call Professor Jeff Wagner? He's the head of the physics department at Brown. I'm sure he can help you," Dad suggested.

"I expected more, Richards, even from you. I guess this time you're not refusing on the account of your eight-year-old niece," General Hager said snidely as he looked at Lisa. His orderlies all picked up the pictures slowly. Maybe they all thought Dad would change his mind. They walked away quietly.

&

"I'm sorry, Lisa," Reed said, hugging Lisa tightly in the crook of his arm when they had left the building and were on the sidewalk on their way back to the Baxter Building.

"For what? You're busy. You're Mr. Fantastic; not Superman," Lisa said dryly.

"Not that. I mean what he said about you being the only reason I refused to back his missile project last time. You were one reason, but it had to nothing to do with you. I refused for a bigger reason than you," Reed said.

"I know. Uncle Ben told me so. He said you tested Hager's theories and had to deal with me at the same time," Lisa said.

"She's right, Reed. Ben told us what happened. I would have turned him down too. I can't believe you turned down a science project," Sue said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. The world must be flat," Lisa quipped. Reed looked downward and grinned.

"They can build a sensor without me. The important thing right now is our wedding. No postponements, no interruptions," Reed said with finality.

"Thank you," Sue said.

"And look, about what you saw back at the bar-"Reed started to explain.

"Don't worry about it. I know you. I'm glad you're sorry over it," Sue said smiling as she buttoned the top button on his jacket.

"Thank you," Reed said, leaning in to kiss her. Sue covered his lips with one finger.

"Besides, it was nothing compared to what I did at my bachelorette party. Talk about wild," Sue said. Reed could hear both Lisa and Sue laugh uncontrollably as they walked away.

"Wild?" Reed asked with a laugh and his face fell as he thought about what Sue meant by that. What did Sue mean wild? Apparently Lisa knew what Sue meant. Lisa was laughing too hard for Sue to be joking. He hoped Lisa or Sue cracked later and told him.


	4. Wedding Day Jitters and More Secrets

Chapter 4-

Chapter 4-

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been nearly a week. I had a few problems with getting on the site, but it's now fixed so here's my next part. Also more of Lisa's past is going to be divulged over the next chapters starting with this one. In this one is a small hint of her life with her real father before he died.**

**&**

Lisa woke up the night before the wedding, bleary-eyed. Sue was in the other bed in the room. Dad had gotten twin beds for both of them since Sue and Johnny had come to the Baxter Building. Lisa had started to complain that the cot she slept on was uncomfortable and caused her whole body to hurt.

Lisa threw back the covers and walked towards the kitchen. Never mind the fact it was past midnight. Usually if she woke up in the middle of the night she always went to the kitchen for a snack and some water or milk.

Lisa grabbed a tomato and oregano bagel and a glass of milk. In the middle of a drink of milk a loud, metallic crash from outside got her attention. Uncle Ben came out of his room and exchanged looks with Lisa.

"What are you doing up, Sweetie?" Uncle Ben asked in his gravelly voice.

"A little hungry and thirsty. I thought I could get a snack. But what was that?" Lisa asked, looking toward the patio door.

"Probably your father. He's the only one I know who stays up working on a science project past midnight," Uncle Ben said as they went to the doors that led to the patio. They were slightly ajar.

Outside Dad stood in front of a satellite, his back to them. "Hey, what are you doing up here?" Uncle Ben asked.

Dad turned to them, looking slightly guilty. "Nothing. Just needed some air. And what are you doing out of bed, Lisa? It's past midnight," Dad said, looking at his watch on his wrist.

"I know. I'm just so hungry lately. Remember last week when I ate 7 or 8 pieces of fried chicken in one sitting on top of green beans and mashed potatoes?" Lisa asked, sitting down on a ledge.

"How can I forget? I wasn't prepared for that when you first came to live with me. They didn't tell me that in the parenting books I used to read," Dad said with a grin.

"Well, it's not my fault. I used to be hungry when I was little, but this is ten times worse than going to bed hungry because of some alcoholic blowing the grocery money on beer, bourbon, or tequila," Lisa said bitterly.

"You memorized all the drinks that Scott drank?" Dad asked surprised.

"Uh-huh. Fat chance I'd ever forget," Lisa grunted.

"You're making that thing for the general, aren't you?" Uncle Ben asked, changing the subject as Dad turned back to his work. "I'm guessing Susie doesn't know anything about it," Uncle Ben said. Dad turned abruptly, opening his mouth. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed. That is, they would be if I had any," Uncle Ben joked, laughing.

"Lisa, you won't say anything, will you?" Dad asked.

"I have the feeling I might regret this, but okay. Maybe I should start asking for money every time someone doesn't want me to tell Sue anything," Lisa said, rolling her brown eyes.

"Uh-huh, I don't think so. Look, uh, both of you, don't tell Johnny," Dad said in a hesitating voice. Uncle Ben and Lisa might have said something when a flaming, flying figure landed on the roof.

"Don't tell Johnny what?" Johnny asked. Lisa grimaced as she looked at the uniform Johnny was wearing. It was the one with all of the endorsements and still looked hideous.

"Great," Lisa heard Dad mutter under his breath.

"Are you building that thing?" Johnny asked, pointing to the satellite.

"No, it-"Dad started to say.

"If Sue finds out she's gonna hurt you," Johnny said laughing.

"Hey, hey, hey, we're keeping this quiet," Uncle Ben said.

"Sue can't kill him anyways. There'd be too many witnesses," Lisa said.

"I know, but what about you, Shorty? All of us found out that she can't keep a secret if the bachelor party's any indication," Johnny said, looking at Lisa pointedly. Lisa felt her face grow hot at Johnny's accusation. If wasn't so short she would have slapped Johnny for that. Fortunately dad came to her aide.

"Leave her alone, Johnny. I don't fault her for that. The general put her and Sue on the spot," Dad said, wrapping his arm around Lisa's shoulders as she gave him a grateful look.

"Don't worry. We'll all keep it quiet," Uncle Ben promised. Dad smiled briefly. Lisa then yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm going back to bed. Night, everyone," Lisa said, hugging Dad and then Uncle Ben.

"You know I was only kidding, Shorty," Johnny said, a puppy dog look on his face.

"Right. Put the look away, Johnny. Do you ever think you're the reason that girls don't like you?" Lisa asked dryly as she walked up the steps.

Uncle Ben chuckled, earning a glare from Johnny. "Shut up, Pebbles!" Johnny snapped.

"All right, all right. Enough with the arguing. Lisa, go to bed. And all of you please leave. I have to finish as much of this as I can," Dad jumped into the argument before Uncle Ben and Johnny started a fight.

Lisa knew her father was starting to get annoyed. As much as he put up with teasing and arguing her father always let her know in small ways when he thought she was teasing too much.

&

Lisa, Sue and Alicia where getting ready the next day. Lisa and Alicia had put on their dresses and where putting on the earrings that Sue picked out to match. Of course to wear these Sue had to ask Dad to let Lisa get her ears pierced. Lisa almost had to get clip-ons, but Dad finally agreed.

The day was clear and calm, Lisa noticed as she slipped her black flats on. Lisa never would have considered black for a wedding, but judging by the dark purple she and Alicia wore, it fit.

A helicopter caused Lisa to look up. Like all the other times Sue and Dad had tried to marry a media circus was there. "This isn't how I imagined it," Sue said glumly, standing in front of the window and still wearing a terry-cloth robe.

"It never is," Alicia said.

"No, Alicia. It just doesn't feel right," Sue said in a despairing tone.

"What else can we do to make it feel right?" Lisa asked as she and Alicia stood to join Sue at the window.

"I don't know," Sue said a lost look in her blue eyes as she looked at Lisa and Alicia.

"Sweetie, I think even superheroes are allowed to have wedding day jitters," Alicia said wryly.

"It's more than that. Is my life always gonna be a circus? Lisa handles her powers really well, but do we really want to raise kids in all of this? Face it, we're not exactly normal," Sue said, sounding like she was going to cry.

Alicia laughed gently. "Ben and I aren't normal, but we don't let it get in the way of us being happy. Do you love Reed?" Alicia asked seriously.

"More than I've ever loved anyone," Sue said. Alicia smiled and nodded her curly dark head.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Alicia said.

Sue hugged both Lisa and Alicia. "Thank you," Sue said as Alicia laughed. Sue wiped her teary eyes and attempted to smile. "Okay," Sue said as she walked to her mirror and Lisa and Alicia laughed again.

"You gonna be okay, Sue?" Lisa asked.

"I think so, Lisa. Oh, great," Sue groaned.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"I've got a zit," Sue said flatly, looking at her reflection.

"Can't you put makeup on it?" Alicia asked.

"No, no, I've got it. Crisis averted," Sue said, making the zit disappear by concentrating on it. "Now all I have to do is concentrate on that area continuously for the next eight hours."

Alicia and Lisa smiled at each other. "Well, I'm all dressed. I'm gonna go see how Daddy's doing," Lisa said.

"Okay. See you later, Lisa," Sue said mechanically as Lisa left the room.


	5. Cold Feet

Chapter 5-

Reed's attention was broken as he heard Ben's heavy footfalls and Lisa's soft voice. After five years Reed had gotten used to his daughter's voice. He often heard it in conversation or singing softly. Besides her sonic scream, and the nightmares Lisa had when she first came to live with him, Reed had never heard his daughter raise her voice that much.

Reed often couldn't help but remember the early days when Lisa had lost her father and had come to live with him. Lisa was more confident now than then. Lisa still clung to him, but since her powers came, Lisa hadn't as much.

Also the nightmares had eased since Lisa had first come. Reed remembered the first one quite well. He had been in his lab and Lisa had been in bed for at least an hour.

A loud terrified scream echoed through the house; scaring Reed out of ten years of his life. Reed had all but ran to his daughter's bedroom, flung the door open, and flipped the light on as he went and held a frightened, shaking eight-year-old in his arms.

Lisa had woken up immediately and looked at him. Reed just tightened his arms around her shoulders and gently rocked her back and forth; rubbing her back gently.

**Flashback**

_Reed was busy working an equation on his chalkboard. It had been a difficult day since he hadn't any idea that he'd been an uncle and his niece now lived with him. It had been difficult to get Lisa to eat and go to bed._

_Lisa had stayed with him all day, hardly leaving his side. When Reed had told her it was time for bed she hadn't wanted to leave. Reed had had to pick her up and carry her to her room. After laying her down Reed had sat next to her and rubbed her back gently. It had taken her 45 minutes until she had gone limp and her breathing was even._

_Reed had finished the problem when an earsplitting shriek filled his ears. Reed felt his heart nearly stop as he ran down the hallway and opened the bedroom door. He turned the lights on. Lisa was tossing and turning, like an eggbeater, screaming. Avoiding her swinging arms, Reed gathered her up in his arms and gently rubbed her back._

_Lisa woke up with a gasp and looked at him with fear in her dark brown eyes. Her eyes then turned into brown liquid "I…I…I'm sorry, Uncle Reed," Lisa said with a shuddering sob as tears slipped down her cheeks and onto his white lab coat._

"_It's all right. I'm here, Lisa. Do you want to tell me what it was that scared you?" Reed asked, wiping the tears away._

"_No," Lisa sniffed._

"_All right, I won't ask. Do you want me to stay with you or do you want to come with me to the lab?" Reed asked._

"_You're not mad, Uncle Reed?" Lisa asked, evading the question._

"_Of course not. You had a nightmare. It scared me, but I could never be mad over that. Do you want me to stay with you here or do you want to come with me to the lab?" Reed asked again._

"_Can I come with you?" Lisa asked._

"_Sure you can. I'll fix you a glass of warm milk. It'll help you relax," Reed said, picking Lisa up and walking down the hallway. Little did Reed know that this pattern would happen every night for the next six months._

**End Flashback**

Reed's thoughts were broken as the door opened and Ben stepped inside. "Reed, come on. You're gonna miss your own wedding," Ben complained.

"Just a minute. Almost done," Reed said, looking at Ben and Lisa from the top of the satellite. Lisa grinned as he slid down and out from under the machine. "General. I'm putting the sensor online now," Reed said, going to his computer as he talked to Hager who was on his wall frequency phone.

"There. If there's a surge in cosmic radiation anywhere on the planet you'll know about it," Reed said, feeling relieved.

"Let's hope so, Richards. We've already gotten reports of two more craters," General Hager said, his voice flat.

"Is he always this cheerful, Uncle Ben? I think I've found more cheer at the dentist's office," Lisa whispered loud enough for Reed to hear.

Reed would have said something when Ben started singing the wedding theme. "Here comes the bride," Ben sang gutturally.

"All right, all right, all right. Just linking it to my P.D.A.," Reed said impatiently as the screens went dark and Ben grumbled. "And, uh, that's it," Reed said with finality.

"Good. That's great. Now will you shave and put on your tux? You're getting married in an hour and you look like a bum," Ben said, ranting. Lisa giggled.

"I would have thought you'd disagree, little girl," Reed said, hugging Lisa gently.

"I can't. He's right. You look like Scott when he drank. Hard to imagine you look like this when you're sober," Lisa said her voice full of humor.

"Very funny," Reed said dryly.

"But, Dad, he's right. You look like a bum. Anyways, I haven't even seen your tux yet. Are you going to put it on now?" Lisa asked, her brown eyes shining.

"Absolutely," Reed said, a smile spreading across his face as a new thought hit him.

"What?" Ben asked.

Reed laughed softly. "I'm getting married. Oh!" Reed exclaimed as he fell forward, his body becoming like deadweight. Fortunately Ben and Lisa caught him before he fell flat on his face.

"Oh, geez!" Ben exclaimed as he dragged Reed out of the lab, his right leg limp and dragging across the floor.

"I'm getting married," Reed said, his voice as limp as his legs.

"I've heard of getting cold feet-"Ben started to say. Reed had heard of cold feet too, but he hadn't expected to have them. Reed knew he'd be okay, but he was allowed to have jitters. Or at least he thought so.

&

Lisa stood next to Alicia as they were handed bouquets of roses by the florist. "Thank you," Alicia and Lisa both said.

"You're welcome," the florist said.

"Johnny, you shouldn't tease him so much," Alicia said out of the blue. Johnny had come into the foyer and was looking at the crystal salt and pepper shakers that Sue and Dad had gotten as a wedding gift. Lisa wondered who Johnny had teased.

"It was a joke," Johnny said in an annoying tone.

"I don't know. I think it bothers you to see him really happy and in love. I think you're jealous," Alicia said as Johnny walked over to them.

"You think I'm jealous?" Johnny asked, amused.

"It's pretty obvious, Johnny. You tease Dad about finding Sue and you tease Uncle Ben about Alicia. I think Alicia's right. You feel bad that you haven't found anyone yet," Lisa said, feeling like Dr. Phil.

"Right. Have either of you seen the women I've dated?" Johnny asked as Alicia smelled her bouquet.

"No," Alicia said simply before she and Lisa started laughing.

"You can only fool yourself for so long, Torch," Alicia said, her face turning serious.

Johnny would have said something, but Uncle Ben came in. "Ta-da!" Uncle Ben exclaimed. Sue was on his arm and she looked beautiful and happy.

"Hey! It's the bride of stretchy man," Johnny teased, getting a grin out of Sue.

"Don't start," Sue said.

"Eh, don't listen to him. You look gorgeous," Uncle Ben complimented.

"Thanks," Sue said softly.

"I'll see you out there, Sweetie. Come on," Uncle Ben said, walking to Alicia.

"Okay," Alicia said, smiling at Uncle Ben.

"We're on," Uncle Ben said.

"Okay. Okay," Alicia said softly.

"Well, I'm gonna go check on Dad. He had a case of cold feet and I want to see if he's all right," Lisa said, leaving the room herself.

Lisa went down the hallway to her father's bedroom. After knocking on the door and getting her father's permission she came into the room. He was standing in front of the mirror, trying to tie his tie. Actually it looked as if he was trying to strangle himself with it.

"Uh, Dad, it's not a good idea to commit suicide before you get married," Lisa said, trying not to laugh.

Dad turned to look at her. "Not funny," Dad said his face a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Are you all right now?" Lisa asked, standing next to him as he managed to get his tie right and his tuxedo jacket on.

"I am a little nervous, but I feel better. You still okay with me and Sue marrying?" Dad asked, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly to his chest.

"Yeah. I never had a problem with it," Lisa said, her voice muffled.

"That's good. I guess I thought that you'd think I didn't love you any more because of Sue," Dad said, rubbing her back gently.

"I may have when you guys first became the Fantastic Four, but I don't now. I know how much you love me and I love you too," Lisa said as she looked into her father's dark brown eyes.

Dad smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "I do love you. Just because I'm marrying Sue it won't change how much I love you," Dad said as they walked down the hallway.

Lisa hoped her father was right about what he'd said. Lisa also had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that something would go wrong at this wedding. She hoped she was going through just nerves and the feeling was nothing. She didn't realize how wrong she was.


	6. Interrupted Wedding

Chapter 6-

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone and haven't updated recently. I've been busy so it's cut into my writing time and everything else.**

**&**

Reed smiled as Ben and Alicia, followed by Lisa came down the aisle. Lisa's dark brown eyes met his and he winked at her as she and Ben stood next to him. The smile faded as his P.D.A. beeped.

"Daddy, you're beeping," Lisa said as Reed dug into his tux pocket.

"Reed, will you shut your cell phone off?" Ben asked as Reed took the P.D.A. out of his tux pocket and looked at it. The map of the whole planet was on it and it might have been important.

"Actually this is a-"Reed started to say. He was interrupted just then by the "_Wedding march."_ Ben, Lisa, and Reed turned as everyone stood and Sue, on Johnny's arm came down the aisle. A flower girl was in front of them, strewing the white petals that Sue had picked.

Reed smiled at Sue as she came down the aisle and she smiled back. From the sounds next to him it sounded as if Ben was sniffling, but all Reed could see was Sue.

Sue joined him on the platform as Ben and Lisa sat next to Alicia. Reed and Sue smiled at each other as they turned to look at the minister. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to-"the minister started to say before a helicopter's blades interrupted him.

"Sue and Reed, congratulations on your wedding," a voice shouted over a loudspeaker. Everyone laughed and turned their attention back to the ceremony.

"Where was I? Uh-yeah. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this couple, Reed Richards and Susan Storm-"the minister started over again to have his words drowned out by Ben blowing his nose. "In the bond of holy-"this time he was interrupted by Reed's P.D.A., which he took out, "matri…mony."

Sue looked at him in shocked dismay as the preacher stopped. "I can't believe you actually brought that thing to our wedding!" Sue hissed angrily.

"I know, but there's a good reason. We have to get through this quickly," Reed said, hoping his eyes conveyed the urgency he felt.

"Oh, that's romantic," Sue snapped sarcastically.

"Should I continue?" The minister asked.

"Yes, please," Reed said fearfully.

"There are many kinds of love-"the minister started again.

"Could you skip to the end, please?" Reed asked, interrupting again.

"Reed!" Sue whispered sharply.

"Excuse me?" The minister asked. Reed's P.D.A. went off again before Reed could answer him. The P.D.A. screen went dead as Reed and everyone else looked around and whispered.

The helicopter suddenly started spinning out of control as the wind picked up, blowing everyone else. "It's too late," Reed said as Lisa ran to him and wrapped her thin arms around his waist.

Everyone gasped in horror as the helicopter came towards the roof of the Baxter Building. It hit the roof and went to the chairs that had been set out; crashing into them as all the guests screamed and ran.

Reed reached out his arm and grabbed two guests out of the way of the blades, while Sue put up a force field to keep the helicopter from getting any closer. Lisa, on the other side of the force field, went through the helicopter to shut off the engine. It was difficult to do that with the blades spinning and Lisa had to hunch while she got into the copter to avoid being hit.

"Ben!" Reed heard Alicia shout. Reed and Sue both looked in that direction. The tail of the helicopter was mere inches from Alicia's face. Ben grabbed the tail as the engine died and Lisa jumped through the helicopter.

A metallic sound whooshed over their heads. Reed looked up. The same comet-like streak that he had seen in the pictures Hager had shown him and the others flew over there heads.

"Johnny," Reed said, turning to look at Johnny. Johnny was the only one who could catch whatever it was since it was flying and Johnny could fly as well.

"This is Dolce," Johnny said with a pained look on his face as he motioned to his tuxedo.

Reed shrugged regretfully as Johnny groaned. "Flame on!" Johnny yelled as he ran to the ledge and jumped off.

Lisa joined Reed, breathing hard. "Are you okay?" Reed asked, gripping her shoulders tightly.

"Yeah. Stopping a helicopter was not as easy as it looked. Not only did I have to be careful of the blades, but that material the helicopter was made out of was harder for me to go through. It's a good thing the Flamethrower and Uncle Ben showed me the control panel for a helicopter the last mission we were on," Lisa said, pressing her head against Reed's chest.

"One thing we can thank Johnny for," Reed said, running his hands through her dark hair.

"Sue looks upset, Dad," Lisa said, looking towards the raised platform. Reed looked in the same direction. Sue was sitting down and, from the look on her face, she was crying. To say she was upset was a big understatement.

&

Lisa and Sue came out of their room two hours later, dressed in their regular clothes. It had taken a good while to calm all the guests down before Lisa and Sue could change out of their wedding clothes.

General Hager was talking to Dad and Uncle Ben, a grim look on his face. "Did Johnny come back yet?" Sue asked Dad.

"Not yet. Are you two all right?" Dad asked as Lisa went to him and wrapped her tin arms around his waist.

"I'm fine. A little shaken up is all," Lisa said.

"I'm okay too. Just a little upset. I hope Johnny's okay," Sue said as Johnny came into the room, limping a little.

Johnny looked tired and drained; like he had been through World War III. "Johnny, we were so worried!" Sue exclaimed as she sat next to him.

"I'm all right," Johnny said dully.

"Johnny, do you want something to drink? You look as if you'd been through the wringer," Lisa said, sitting on the other side of him.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Johnny said listlessly.

"Did you find out what it was?" Hager asked, reminding them all that he was still there.

"It looked like a man, but completely covered in silver and it was flying this, like-like a surfboard-type thing. I know that sounds crazy," Johnny said, gesturing with his hands as he looked around at all of them.

"Oh, no, not at all. So did you follow the shiny man to Lollipop land or to Rainbow Junction," Uncle Ben teased as Sue handed Johnny a glass of water.

"Look, I know what I saw," Johnny said defensively.

"I believe you," Lisa spoke up, causing everyone to look at her.

"You do?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, you're a girl-crazy jerk. You have said and done a lot of things that have made me mad at you, but I've never caught you in a lie," Lisa said.

"Thanks, Shorty. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, I think," Johnny said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I'll forget about it in a couple of days when you're annoying me," Lisa said.

"Thank you. It's all right, Johnny. Whatever this thing's physical appearance is it has the ability to convert matter and energy," Dad said, bringing the conversation back to the emergency.

"Sort of like when I scream and matter bends under the force of it?" Lisa asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Something like that, but in your case it's the volume of your voice that affects matter. Evidently this…this Silver Surfer didn't want to be detected. It destroyed the sensor," Dad said.

"It knew it was being monitored?" Sue asked, looking at the damaged sensor behind them.

"And traced it back here. We're dealing with something highly resourceful." Dad said, turning to General Hager. The general nodded his head in agreement.

Johnny then groaned as he stood to his feet. "Are you okay?" Sue asked concern in her blue eyes.

"Yeah. I just- I got to walk this off," Johnny said, leaving the room and Sue following.

"We have to destroy this thing before it attacks again. Richards, find me another way to track it," General Hager said, before leaving himself with his staff.

Dad exhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "What's wrong, Dad? Headache?" Lisa asked, slipping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

"No. Just thinking about all I have to do. I just feel a little upset about having to rebuild everything," Dad said, rubbing her back gently.

"Well, if you want to hide building the sensor from Sue again, can you pay me first?" Lisa teased.

"Not happing," Dad said dryly as Sue came over to them, an expression on her face that Lisa couldn't read.

"Thought I'd give it a shot. Try to lighten the mood," Lisa said as Dad walked to Sue.

"Sue, I'm so sorry. The only reason I didn't tell you about it is because I didn't want you to worry," Dad said. The excuse sounded flimsy to Lisa, but it was the best one Dad could give her.

"I'm not mad that you built the sensor. It was the right thing to do," Sue said.

"Oh. Great," Dad said a relieved smile on his face as he walked away and slammed into a force field.

"I wasn't finished," Sue said her voice like iron. Lisa winced, glad she wasn't her father. Sue turned the force field around. Dad looked like a Garfield doll suckered to a windshield. It was all Lisa could do not to laugh.

"Okay, sorry. Please continue," Dad said.

"See, this proves exactly what I've been saying all along," Sue said, walking up to him.

"Could you drop the force field, please?" Dad asked.

"We can't even- Oh, sorry," Sue said, dropping the force field. "We can't even have a wedding without it turning into World War III," Sue protested.

"I know. But once we are married everything will be back to normal," Dad said in a comforting tone. But Sue being comforted was not in the cards.

"We will never have normal lives as long as we do what we do. Lisa takes all of this pretty well since she was infected like the rest of us, but how could we possibly raise a family like this?" Sue asked, an uncomfortable silence filling the room.

"I'm going to- I'm going to go check on Johnny," Sue said, walking away quickly, but not before Lisa saw tears in her eyes. Lisa hoped that Sue felt better soon along with Johnny as she picked up her latest book _Pride and Prejudice._


	7. A Fantastic Mixup

Chapter 7- A Fantastic Mixup

Lisa had gone back to her book after Sue had left her and Dad. Dad was getting back to work on the damaged sensor, but Lisa could see that he was upset with Sue's outburst before she had gone to check on Johnny.

"Dad, I'm sure Sue didn't mean it," Lisa said as Dad started to bang away at the burned and fried metal and wires. Dad turned to look at her.

"What makes you think that, Lisa Jane?" Dad asked, using Lisa's middle name. Since coming to live with Reed Richards he had never missed an opportunity to use her middle name.

"I think she'll get over it. She was just upset. I was upset for the first six months I lived with you," Lisa said as they both stepped into the elevator and exited at the living quarters.

"How could I forget? I still remember the nightmares you used to have when you came to stay with me," Dad said as they walked past the huge picture window.

Lisa and Dad stopped in shock as a figure, completely on fire, flew in front of the window. "Reed! Reed! Help!" The figure screamed in Sue's voice.

"Sue?" Dad asked incredulously.

"I'm on fire! Reed!" Sue screamed.

"Sue! What's going on?" Dad shouted.

"You're on fire!" Dad stated the obvious. Lisa had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Her father had one of the best minds of the 21st century, but sometimes he just wasn't all that bright when it came to the two girls in his life. Dimwitted was a word that often came to mind at moments like this.

"Ya think?" Sue asked her voice full of annoyance.

"Hold on," Dad said, looking around the room.

"Pull me in! Help!" Lisa heard Sue scream as she fell from sight.

"Stay here," Dad ordered sharply as he ran out of the building. Dad rarely had to talk to Lisa like that, but when he did Lisa normally listened.

&

Lisa sat on a stool in Reed's lab as Reed came in, followed by Ben and Johnny. "Where's Sue?" Lisa asked, looking at each one of them in turn.

"I don't know. After she and Johnny swapped powers she disappeared," Reed said, hugging Lisa tightly as Sue came into the lab.

Sue's manner was one that was upset. She looked as mortified as she did two years ago with the humiliating vanishing act on the Brooklyn Bridge that had started their lives as superheroes. Her mouth was tight and her face looked redder than a tomato.

Reed took a sample of Sue's and Johnny's blood and ran it under the microscope.

"So, how did the two of you swap powers to begin with?" Lisa asked Johnny and Sue.

"I don't know, Shorty. All Sue did was touch my shoulder and she burst into flames. Then I became invisible when she screamed for help," Johnny said wearily.

Reed straightened and turned to look at them. "So, what happened, Daddy?" Lisa asked the concern on her face evident.

"I wish I knew, Lisa. Everything we have gone through since we were exposed to the cloud has been normal. I have been able to understand why it happened. This new development, I don't. All of Sue's results are normal. But Johnny's-"Reed started to say and then stopped.

"Johnny's are what?" Johnny asked.

"Your encounter with the Surfer has affected your molecules. They're… in a constant state of flux," Reed said.

Johnny inhaled deeply. "Is that bad?" Johnny asked a forced smile on his face.

"Well, it caused you to temporarily switch powers with Sue. Ideally I'd like to run some more tests," Reed said, looking at the paperwork in front of him.

"Would you like a volunteer?" Ben asked cheerfully. Everyone protested loudly.

"No, no! This is serious," Johnny said, backing away.

"Oh, come on!" Ben said.

"We don't know the extent of his condition yet," Sue said her concern for Johnny in her eyes.

"It could be progressive, it could be degenerative," Reed said, numbering the possibilities off on his fingers.

"He's right, Uncle Ben. It could be dangerous," Lisa interjected quietly.

"You worry too much, Lisa. It could be fun," Ben said, touching Johnny's shoulder.

"No, Uncle Ben!" Lisa shouted belatedly.

"Ben!" Sue exclaimed as the fire around him cleared.

"Whoa! Hey! Hey, it's me. I'm back!" Ben said. Sue, Lisa, and Reed looked at him in shock. Ben looked like he did two years ago before he was infected. The only difference being was that his shirt was on fire. Ben slapped out a flame as they all turned to look at Johnny.

He looked like Ben, except with hair on his head. Johnny picked up a small canister and looked at his reflection in it. "Oh, my gosh! Come on! We just said this is serious!" Johnny yelped.

"Oh, yeah, serious," Ben said, starting to laugh. Johnny looked at himself again.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Johnny said in frustration as Ben's laugh got louder.

Ben snapped his fingers; a flame coming out. "Hey, not bad," Ben said in a voice of awe.

"Incredible," Reed said, his voice hushed.

"Reed, you'd better be able to fix this," Johnny said.

"I'm right on it," Reed said as Ben threw a fireball in Johnny's face to everyone's protests.

"Ben, stop it!" Sue said as Reed gripped Lisa's arm and pulled her out of the way.

"Please, Uncle Ben. You could hurt one of us by doing that," Lisa begged as Ben laughed gleefully.

"Would I really hurt you, Lisa?" Ben asked.

"Not intentionally. My father drank and enjoyed the drinks, but he would also beat me nearly senseless. When he was sober he wasn't half bad and claimed to love me. I know you're enjoying this, but be careful," Lisa said as Reed slipped his arms around her thin shoulders.

"But I'm starting to see why Johnny likes that. Ha! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ben protested as Johnny touched Ben's shoulder. Aw, darn!" Ben grunted, back to normal.

"That's not funny! What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Johnny asked annoyed.

"Well, you could watch all the sports channels on TV like you do everyday and avoid going on missions for awhile?" Lisa suggested.

"Very funny, Shorty," Johnny grumbled his mood dark.

"Just, uh, try to keep your distance from us," Reed said before Lisa could say anything else to that. Reed hoped he could fix what was wrong with Johnny. It could be dangerous if they didn't fix his problems.


	8. Making Plans and a Small Argument

Chapter 8- Making Plans and a Small Argument

**A/N: I'm going to add another Marvel Comics character in here in mentioning. I figured since Fantastic Four, Daredevil, and Spider-man all live in New York City they would know each other and someone had said that Johnny and Peter Parker aren't the best of friends when I commented on a Spider-man/Fantastic Four crossover.**

Sue was in the worst of moods. Lisa had tried to concentrate on her math, but with Sue moping and having the TV, that was in their room, on, it wasn't that easy. Fortunately it was spring break and Lisa didn't have to finish it at the moment.

"Sue, I'm trying to do math," Lisa pointed out. Sue had told her what had happened after she had burst into flames. Lisa could sympathize since she would have been mortified if it happened to her, but listening to all the news broadcasts live at the Baxter Building wasn't helping Sue get over it.

Before Sue could answer Lisa heard the newswoman's slander as clear as day. "My inside sources are telling me that the unlucky bride-to-be, Sue Storm, turned invisible, and it seems she's staying that way after yesterday's embarrassing fiasco. Coming up next the Invisible Woman's greatest fashion blunders and an impromptu dance routine from former scientist Reed Richards," the newswoman said.

Lisa winced slightly, trying not to laugh. "Geez, she's worse than Jonah Jamison," Lisa said, rolling her eyes. Jonah was the editor of The Daily Bugle and often had his papers full of libel from Spider-man's costume to what hobbies Lisa liked when she wasn't helping the Fantastic Four on a mission.

The man was rude and obnoxious since Dad had gone to his office once with Lisa to rail him about an article. It was all Lisa could do that day not to release her sonic scream on the building. Besides the fact that she'd be abusing her powers if she did and Dad would be furious, she felt she would have been doing New York City a favor if her scream put Jonah out of business.

"Sue, why do you keep watching this? Just ignore it," Dad said, surprising Lisa and Sue as he came into the room. He picked up the remote and turned off the TV, to Lisa's relief.

"I can't ignore it, Reed. There's no getting away from it," Sue protested, tears in her blue eyes.

"I believe there is," Dad argued back.

"How?" Sue asked. Dad sighed deeply; a look of defeat on his face. "See? No answer," Sue said as Dad sat down and looked at both Lisa and Sue.

"Yes, there is," Dad said. Lisa got up from her spot in her desk chair and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How, Daddy?" Lisa asked, feeling like the scared eight-year-old that had just lost her father and had come to stay with a total stranger.

"Lisa, Sue, what if after this crisis is over we leave it all behind?" Dad asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sue asked, evading the question.

"Can we actually do that, Dad?" Lisa asked.

"I think we can, Lisa. We move out of the Baxter Building. Lisa can enjoy the regular life of girls her own age and I'll take a teaching position somewhere, get back to my research and the three of us will live our lives and raise a family like normal people," Dad said.

"You would do that?" Sue asked, smiling.

"Nothing's more important to me than our future together," Dad said. Apparently it was the right choice of words.

"Oh, thank you!" Sue exclaimed, hugging Dad tightly.

"Uh, Dad, what about Uncle Ben and Johnny?" Lisa asked nervously. As much as being normal had its merits there were drawbacks.

"Well, they'll understand. Besides Johnny's always been more of a solo act," Dad said casually.

"Let's not mention it to them yet. Johnny's got enough to worry about as it is with his power problems," Sue said. Dad smiled briefly as he turned to Lisa.

"So, what do you think, Lise?" Dad asked.

"I don't know, Dad. I've sort of gotten used to the way life is since getting my powers. I'm not sure if we should walk away just now," Lisa said.

"Lisa, I've always loved listening to your opinions, but whatever me and Sue decide you have to follow," Dad said, a bit unwisely in Lisa's opinion.

Lisa had to take a few deep breaths and count to ten. "So, if my opinions don't really count that much then why did you ask for it?" Lisa asked coolly.

Dad's expression was one of shock that was understandable. Lisa had never turned on him like this before. "Lisa, I didn't mean it like that," Dad said quickly.

"Nice save. Not! You know, I was always waiting for you to become like Scott when I first came here. Congratulations, _Uncle _Reed. You have just become what I have dreaded since he died. If you and Sue are going to treat me like this and plan to leave then I'm staying with Uncle Ben and Johnny," Lisa said, grabbing up her schoolbooks and storming out of the room.

&

Reed stared in shock at where Lisa had just stood. Lisa normally went with the flow whenever anyone made a decision that was older. She had never flown off the handle like she had just done. Calling him _Uncle Reed_ after two years of being his daughter was a low blow.

"That went well," Sue commented.

"I just never dreamed that Lisa would turn on me like that. She normally does everything we tell her. I thought she'd love living normally," Reed said, exhaling deeply.

"I don't think it's the "living normally" that bothered her, Reed. She was right. You pretty much said that her opinions and feelings didn't matter much to you. If I had been told that by you I would have gotten as angry as she did," Sue said. Reed felt faint. He had been so busy thinking of what life could be for him and his girls that just now he remembered the hurt look in his daughter's deep brown eyes.

"I missed that one all together, didn't I? You think she'll forgive me?" Reed asked.

"I think so. Reed, she loves you as much as you love her. When was the last time you thought of her as your niece instead of your daughter?" Sue wanted to know.

"To be honest I never have forgotten that she was my brother's kid or that I was Uncle Reed first. It just feels like that fades each year she's been with me. I just hope I haven't ruined our relationship after what just happened," Reed said worriedly.

"Talk to her now. It's not good to let something like this drag on," Sue said, giving Reed a kiss.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Reed asked, caressing Sue's face gently.

"I know. Now go talk to Lisa. If I know her she's crying in your lab right now," Sue said, pushing him out the door.

Reed walked to his lab, hoping Sue was right about Lisa being there. Sue was right. Lisa sat beside his newest project, unsuccessfully, crying. "Lisa?" Reed asked, touching his little girl's shoulder.

Lisa turned quickly, wiping at her eyes furiously. "Lisa, I came to apologize. I should never have talked like that to you. Your opinions mean more to me than you know. So, you forgive me for being an idiot?" Reed asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"You really are sorry?" Lisa asked her brown eyes like liquid.

Reed gently wiped her face with his fingers. "Of course I am. It never was my intention to make my little girl cry. I love you very much," Reed said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Okay. I'm sorry too that I called you Uncle Reed, Dad," Lisa said, her tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay. I deserved that one. I was being dumb and insensitive to your feelings," Reed said.

"All right. If you admit to being as dumb as Johnny then okay. I forgive you, Daddy," Lisa said, burying her head in his chest.

"All right. I'll admit to that. We're still going to move, but I'll try to respect your feelings more than I just did," Reed said.

"That's all I wanted. I don't mind moving, Dad. I just want you to act like my opinions count. That I have value. I didn't have that with Scott. How could I when he got drunk he'd beat me?" Lisa asked.

Reed hugged her tightly, smoothing her dark hair back. "I'll try to remember that. I do love you though," Reed said.

"I love you too, Dad," Lisa said softly. Just then all the computers in Reed's lab went off and a loud siren filled the air.

"What in the world?" Lisa asked, looking at the monitors.

"Go get Sue. I'll get Johnny and Ben," Reed ordered sharply. Lisa ran in the direction of her room. This was the new sensor to tail the Surfer. He had to have shown up again. The question was where.


	9. Trouble In London and Old Enemies

Chapter 9- Trouble in London and Old Enemies

All five of them stood in the lab as Dad accessed star charts. Certain stars became obviously pronounced on the screen. "I've been cross-referencing the Surfer's radiation through every astronomical database. Altair 7, Rigel 3, Vega 6-"Dad started to say.

"Dad, are these stars or planets?" Lisa asked. Dad shot her a look.

"Don't interrupt, Lisa Richards. They are planets," Dad said, looking back at the screen.

"He's been to all these planets?" Uncle Ben asked.

"And now they're lifeless, barren, some even shattered. Everywhere the Surfer goes, eight days later, the planet dies," Dad said grimly.

"So, that's why he's here, but how are we going to stop him, Daddy? He's stronger than us and we saw what he did to Johnny," Lisa said.

"Shorty's right. I think we're in trouble," Johnny said.

"How are we gonna stop him, Reed?" Uncle Ben asked Dad. "We don't even know where he is."

"What about the craters?" Sue asked, looking at the computer screen as Dad accessed another page filled with mathematical equations and science terminology.

"They're appearing in a numerical sequence. The last crater was formed in Greenland. So… the next in the sequence should be latitude 51 degrees, 30 minutes north; longitude; zero degrees. Seven minutes west," Dad said a look of shock on his face.

"London, England, right?" Lisa asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Lisa, how did you know it's London?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Simple. I took geography last year for sixth grade. All of you saw my report cards enough to know I was pretty good at it. Dad may do things in a mathematical sequence, but longitude and latitude ain't that difficult," Lisa said.

"Isn't," Dad corrected her grammar.

"Okay, isn't," Lisa said as Dad punched in a telephone number.

"Reed, what are you doing?" Sue asked.

"Calling General Hager. He wanted to know when the Surfer struck. Pack your suitcases everyone. I think we're going to London," Dad said as everyone ran to change into their uniforms.

&

Lisa had only seen specials about London, but that didn't prepare her for actually seeing Westminster Abbey, the Thames River, London Bridge, or the Ferris wheel that let you see all over London. Lisa couldn't remember the Ferris wheel's actual name, so she made up the Ferris wheel. (**A/N: I couldn't remember the name of it either so this is my compromise.)**

"When he surfaces, you've got to move the fight away from the crowd," Dad ordered sharply to the rest.

"No, he's too fast to be contained. When I see Silver, I'm hitting him," Johnny said, contradicting Dad's order.

"Wait, you can't do that. We've got to stick to the plan and work as a team. Lisa, if worse comes to worse can you climb into the machinery and turn everything off?" Dad asked.

"I can try. Just tell Flame thrower to watch how he throws his fire balls. I don't want to be hit with one like I was in Peru. We work as a team. I don't want to be sizzled," Lisa said, pushing a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Oh, so we're a team now, Shorty? That's news to me," Johnny said sarcastically

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked.

"You know what I'm talking about," Johnny said cryptically. Lisa felt all the blood drain from her face. Johnny knew about Dad, Sue, and Lisa moving! Judging from Dad and Sue's faces they knew what Johnny was talking about.

"Look, we were gonna tell you guys-"Dad started to say.

"When were you gonna tell us, when you moved our stuff out of the Baxter Building?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, this really isn't a good time," Sue said.

"Kid's got a point, Reed. You should've told us," Uncle Ben said.

"All right, all right! That's enough! We'll talk about this later," Dad said sharply, an angry look on his face.

"What is wrong with you people?" General Hager asked his patience on a short fuse.

"Nothing! Just back off and mind your own business!" Lisa snapped, shocking everyone into silence. Lisa was never usually upset with anyone unless it was Johnny.

"I beg your pardon?" General Hager asked frostily.

"I'm sure you do, but we have enough problems of our own without G.I. Joe on our case. Dad, what's that?" Lisa asked, changing the subject as she bolted out of her seat.

In the middle of the Thames River the water looked as if it was going down a drain. Dad looked out the window. "He's here. Lisa, can you turn off the machinery? I don't think we'll be able to get him away from the crowds without someone getting hurt," Dad said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll try. I'm going to need you to hold everything steady," Lisa said.

"Okay. Just be careful. Just because you can go through solid objects doesn't mean you're invincible," Dad said sternly as he hugged her tightly.

"Will do. You be careful too, Mr. Fantastic. You're the only Dad I've got," Lisa said as the helicopter landed and they exited.

It took Lisa five minutes to get to the Ferris wheel. It was bigger than it looked from up in the air. Lisa wondered how she was going to get up there to turn off the turbine engines. Lisa couldn't fly like Johnny or stretch like Dad. It'd take an act of faith just to get up there.

The concrete suddenly shook beneath Lisa, snapping the cables holding the Ferris wheel up. One of the cables hit a building, knocking debris into the street, narrowly missing civilians.

Another cable snapped, causing the wheel to come off. Lisa's eyes grew wide as a force field pushed it back. Lisa looked over at Sue. Her blonde hair was blowing and her arms strained as she pushed the wheel back in place.

Lisa looked to the other side of her. Uncle Ben was also grunting and pushing. It didn't much answer Lisa's dilemma of how she was going to stop this thing from killing the people inside.

"Need a lift?" Dad asked; close enough to her ear to cause her to jump.

"Might be nice," Lisa said, wrapping her arms around Dad's waist and he stretched to the top of the wheel.

Lisa put her foot down and jumped the space between the engine turbines and the wheel. Going through the machinery, she stuck a pin between gears and sighed heavily as the machine stopped.

Lisa got out just in time to see the Surfer as he flew through the sky. "Dad!" Lisa screamed. Dad looked at her briefly.

A flaming fireball came towards them. "No, Johnny!" Dad shouted as Johnny flew past and hit him.

Dad instantly became like Johnny and let go of the wheel; his arms and legs going back to normal as he fell.

"No! Dad!" Lisa screamed, almost forgetting that she couldn't fly. The wheel pitched forward, Lisa holding on for dear life.

"Ben, lift it higher!" Lisa heard Dad shout. The wheel lifted and went back to the engine. Lisa raised her head as a figure in flames threw a stream of fire, soldering it in place.

"Daddy, get me down from here!" Lisa whimpered.

"Lisa, jump! Ben or Sue will catch you!" Dad ordered sharply. Lisa closed her eyes and let go of the engines, screaming.

She felt Uncle Ben catch her. "Are you all right, Lisa?" Uncle Ben asked as Lisa hugged him tightly.

"I think so. That was too close for comfort," Lisa exhaled sharply. Dad landed next to Uncle Ben and Lisa and the flames went out.

"Are you all right, Lisa?" Dad asked, hugging her tightly.

"I think so. I thought I was going to die," Lisa said as Dad kissed her forehead.

"Well, you didn't. I'm glad you're all right. Sue!" Dad yelled as they ran towards Sue. Lisa noticed Johnny as he limped to Sue also.

Dad touched Johnny's shoulder as he passed him. Sue nearly fell over. "Whoa! Hey!" Dad said, catching Sue before she fell.

Johnny moved forward, a look of concern on his face. "Stay back… Before you get somebody killed," Dad said, holding up his hand.

"Dad!" Lisa said as she moved to the edge of London Bridge. The water had completely dried up, leaving the Thames River a huge crater.

&

Lisa sat on a table as General Hager paced angrily. It had been a long, silent ride back to the United States. The sight of the Thames River a crater was enough to subdue anyone.

"What was that?" General Hager finally shouted, his anger boiling over.

"We'll make adjustments. Next time we'll be ready," Dad said calmly.

"Next time-there's no next time. You can't handle this alone. That's why I'm bringing in some help," General Hager said.

"Excuse me? Isn't that a little rash, General?" Lisa asked.

"I don't need advice from a twelve-year-old with a hero complex," General Hager said rudely.

"General, my daughter is right. You bring in more soldiers and weaponry, you're gonna put innocent people in danger," Dad said.

"No more than you already have," a voice cut into the conversation. All five of them started in shock. IT WAS VICTOR VON DOOM!! He had lived through the last battle with them?

"Victor," Dad whispered.

"What's the matter? Afraid of ghosts?" Victor asked, laughing.

Uncle Ben gave a fierce roar as he lunged forward and rammed Victor into the wall behind him.

"Look out!" Sue shouted.

"Don't move!" General Hager shouted as soldiers cocked their guns.

"Since you're a ghost, you won't mind if I break your little neck," Uncle Ben said threateningly. Uncle Ben had nearly been killed by Victor when Victor tricked him into stepping into Dad's Power Reversal Machine. Lisa really couldn't blame him since Victor had nearly killed her father too by freezing him.

"Let him go," General Hager said.

"Don't you know who that is?" Johnny asked.

"He's Victor von Doom. He's here under my orders," General Hager said as Lisa walked past the soldiers.

"Uncle Ben, let him go. He's not worth it," Lisa said, fixing her dark brown eyes on Victor.

"Ben, Lisa's right. Let him go," Dad reiterated.

Uncle Ben removed his hand. Victor collapsed, choking. "How is this possible?" Dad asked as Victor coughed.

"How are you still alive?" Lisa asked as Victor stood.

"No thanks to you five, that's for certain, Little Girl," Victor said, brushing off his leather coat.

"Von Doom's made contact with the alien. He's got valuable information," General Hager said.

"Information that might just help save the planet. Now let's be clear about this, shall we? I hate you. All of you," Victor said, looking at Sue and Dad as he said it. "But the world's at stake and… we need to work together to survive," Victor said, smiling smugly.

"General, we know firsthand- you trust Victor and you're gonna regret it," Dad said, a slight edge to his voice.

"So far the only one I've regretted trusting here is you, Richards," General Hager said.

"Reed, don't agree to this," Uncle Ben said.

Dad looked at Sue and then Lisa. "Don't look at me, Daddy, if you want options. I'm gonna go with whatever you all decide," Lisa said.

"Reed, you're the leader. You decide," Sue said, touching Dad's shoulder.

Dad looked at Victor for a long second. "Let's see what he's got," Dad said. Lisa only hoped none of them lived to regret this choice.


	10. An Uneasy Alliance

Chapter 10- An Uneasy Alliance

Chapter 10- An Uneasy Alliance

Reed stood next to Lisa, his arm around her thin shoulders as one of General Hager's aides put together equipment to show the video footage that Victor had brought.

"Dad, are you sure we shouldn't regret this? He blamed you for his condition and said that you ruined our lives," Lisa said softly as she looked at Victor.

"I don't know yet, but keep on alert. I don't trust Victor. I don't think he's changed his ways," Reed said, hugging Lisa with one arm as he looked at Victor along with her.

Victor looked smug and arrogant; very much like the cat that swallowed the canary. Victor had always looked like that. Even when Reed was younger he always acted as if he was better than everyone else. He had looked like that when he was Reed, Sue, and Scott's friend in high school. Reed had never really noticed it then, but looking back he did now.

"It's ready, Sir," the aide said. The screen was grainy; a perfect proof that Victor von Doom's video crew were lousy cameramen.

"Mr. von Doom, I would fire your camera crew. The quality of this footage ain't worth much," Lisa said, causing Victor to glare at her. Reed refrained from correcting her grammar. As much as Reed hated it when she used bad grammar now wasn't the time to rail at her for it.

"I think the little girl is right, von Doom. The quality is not that great," General Hager said, agreeing with Lisa for the first time since this whole thing started.

"Well, I really don't know what to do about it," Victor said, his voice hard and his words clipped.

"I could probably help with that. Dad let me invent a disc for a science fair last year that cleans up the grainy quality. It's only a prototype though. I just need my disc. I carry it in my carryon bag and I also need a computer hard drive. I'll put in the disc and connect the video equipment to the hard drive. It'll take at least five minutes," Lisa said, removing her gloves as she put in the disc and typed in encryption codes.

The screen cleared in less than three minutes. Lisa had worked hard on this particular science project with a limited amount of help from Reed and it looked as if it was successful.

"Wow! It works!" Reed said, putting his hands on Lisa's shoulders as she typed in another code, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes

"Yeah. It surprises me that I made that too. Maybe I should repackage it for when I'm in high school," Lisa said dryly as the footage started.

A cloaked figure- which Reed knew was Victor- faced the Surfer. "As you can see I made a detailed recording of our little encounter," Victor said as the Surfer flew by on his surfboard.

"All that you know is at an end," a deep voice from the tape came through the sound system. A surge of power shot out of the Surfer, knocking Victor back.

"Well?" Victor asked, glancing at Reed.

"I like the part where he knocks you on your butt," Ben said behind Victor. Reed smiled briefly.

"Look at where the energy levels surge when he attacks me," Victor said as the footage rewound to when the Surfer hit him. Victor froze the screen. "There. You see what happened?"

"It looked as if it came from the board he's on if I'm not mistaken," Lisa said, leaning forward and squinting slightly.

"True enough. The energy was channeled through him, but it originated from his board," Reed said, mulling it over.

"If we can separate him from his board we can cut off his power completely," Victor said smugly.

"And that's what we have to do," General Hager said.

"How?" Johnny asked.

"He has a point, General. If he can cause problems with Johnny's powers and take away Mr. von Doom's, then how do we stop him?" Lisa asked, looking at first Reed and then Victor.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't need you people, would I, Little girl?" Victor asked rudely. Reed felt his jaw tense at that statement. Lisa was only wondering how they could stop him. Reed would talk with her later. He would rather that she directed the questions to him than Victor if Victor was going to talk like that to her.

"You two should get started right away," General Hager said quickly, standing up before anyone said anything else.

Victor smiled as he looked around at all of them. "I'm glad we have the opportunity to collaborate again," Victor said.

"Oh, brother. Give me a massive break," Reed heard Lisa mutter under her breath.

"I'll try to talk slowly so you can keep up," Victor said. Reed turned to glare at him. Victor was mocking all of them; Reed most of all. That much was clear from the look of veiled hatred in his eyes. He hadn't changed from the last time at all.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They entered the Baxter Building three hours later. Lisa was starting to feel tired and her carryon felt as if it had bricks in it.

"You okay, Shorty?" Johnny asked as they all stepped into the elevator; Dad and Victor talking through new plans.

"Tired. I feel like I could sleep for a year. I also want to get out of this costume and into my regular clothes," Lisa said, rubbing her eyes.

"I agree with you there, Lisa," Sue said.

"I can't believe we're working with Victor von Doom again. Considering what happened last time this is a disaster waiting to happen," Lisa said, changing the subject and keeping her eyes on Victor and Dad.

"Yeah, but I don't see as we have no choice," Sue said.

"I just hope we don't regret this," Lisa said as the elevator stopped and they entered the living quarters.

Lisa tossed her carryon onto the couch. "Lisa," Dad said, interrupting himself as he talked to Victor.

"I'm coming back for it. I'm just getting some food," Lisa said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Reed, you always get upset over that," Sue commented.

"I just don't want her to become a slob. Scott was. I'm trying to break her of that hereditary trait if I can," Dad said as Lisa came back.

"Too late, Daddy," Lisa quipped as she came back, a slice of leftover pizza in her hand.

"Uh-uh. I don't think so, little girl," Dad said dryly.

"See you in a few hours. I'm going to bed," Lisa said, picking up her bag. Lisa knew her father wasn't cross with her. He never could be. Unlike her real father he never got upset when she did something he didn't like. If he did get angry it never lasted long.

Lisa changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Right now she wanted sleep. She didn't want to think about their working with von Doom again or the surfer.


	11. The Science Project and Suspicions

Chapter 11- The Science Project and Suspicions

Lisa went into the lab, feeling refreshed. Dad and Victor were still talking when Dad turned to look at her. "Sleep well, Lisa?" Dad asked, hugging Lisa briefly.

"Pretty good. Did you decide how to stop Surfer boy?" Lisa asked, looking up into her father's brown eyes.

"You sound like Johnny, but we're still talking it through. Do you still have that disc in your carryon bag?" Dad asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Yeah. I haven't unpacked it yet if that's what you mean. What do you need it for?" Lisa asked, sitting down on a table and clasping her hands on her knees.

"I thought about something that you used to make it. I didn't help you make it. I just gave the materials to you, but I did watch how you made it. I think the program you used could be the answer," Dad said.

"So saving the planet is hinged on a twelve-year-old girl's science project?" Victor asked rudely, reminding Lisa and Dad that he was there.

"Why not? My daughter is part of the team too. I value her ideas too," Dad said stiffly.

"Thanks, Daddy. That means a lot. So for the sake of argument do you want me to go get the disc?" Lisa asked.

"Could you?" Dad asked, cupping her chin gently.

"Sure. I'll get it back, right?" Lisa asked.

"Dad's promise," Dad said, raising his hand and smiling at her.

"Okay. I'll be right back with it and my book," Lisa said, running out of the lab. Lisa ran to her room and pulled her carryon bag down from the closet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, when did you adopt your niece, Reed?" Victor asked as soon as Lisa came back and sat down with her book and handing her disc to Reed.

"I was thinking about it and I asked her if she wanted to be my daughter instead of my brother's kid. She thought about it and made a choice that I'm glad she made. She hasn't called me 'Uncle Reed' in two years. She doesn't even refer to Scott as her father any more," Reed said, looking at Lisa as she opened "A Tale of Two Cities" by Charles Dickens.

"What does she call him then?" Victor asked.

"Scott. She thinks of me as her father and I don't blame her. I've technically been her father since she was eight years old. I've comforted her when she was hurt or had nightmares, fed, and bought her clothes. I just hope her program works," Reed said, putting the disc into the disc drive as Victor left the lab.

"What do you think is on my disc to stop the Surfer, Dad?" Lisa asked, raising her head from the book in front of her.

"Just the program you used to construct it. I'm just running through the disc," Reed said, his eyes going back to the screen as he clicked the mouse. Reed started to type as the computer next to him pinged. Lisa opened her book as Reed stretched his arm and grabbed a book.

Sue then entered the lab. "How's it going?" Sue asked cheerfully.

"I can't find the link. Lisa, did you put something on here so I couldn't use the information on the disc?" Reed asked.

"How should I know? I'm not you, you know," Lisa said shortly.

"Change the attitude, little girl. I don't appreciate it," Reed said stiffly.

"It's gonna be all right. You have-"Sue started to say.

"No, it won't be! The whole world is counting on me to use a twelve-year-old's science project and I…just-"Reed started to say to himself in total frustration and stopped.

"Reed, you're gonna find the answer. You always do. If not in Lisa's project then in something else," Sue said, rubbing his shoulders gently as he rubbed his eyes and head.

"Yeah, thanks, Sue," Reed said, her words having no effect.

"You just need to relax," Sue said calmly.

"Yeah, right," Reed mumbled as he stood.

"You do. Reed, you need to relax," Sue said forcefully, her hands still on his shoulders. "Take a deep breath," Sue said. Reed breathed deeply. "Slower," Sue said. Reed closed his eyes. "There you go," Sue said, rubbing Reed's shoulders gently. "See. You don't look as tense," Sue kissed his cheek gently. "Do you remember that time in school-"Sue started to say.

"A pulse," Reed interrupted as his eyes flew open.

"Huh?" Sue asked confused.

Reed stood to face Sue. "Lisa used a program that is used to make a tachyon pulse. Oh, I love the both of you," Reed said, kissing first Sue and then Lisa.

"Glad I could help," Sue said. Lisa and Sue both looked at each other as Reed left to tell Victor the plans.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dad brought Victor back to the lab in a short amount of time. "Lisa, me and Victor want to know could you make another disc without locking the information?" Dad asked, putting his hands on her thin shoulders.

"I guess so. I don't know what I did to lock it though," Lisa said as Victor put a blank disc in a computer terminal.

"I guess it doesn't matter, little girl. Did the program you used ask for a password when you finished?" Victor asked.

"Huh?" Lisa asked, confused.

'You know, when you finished did it ask if you wanted a password that only you would know to lock information," Dad asked.

"I made it a year ago. I think so," Lisa said as she sat in Dad's chair and started to type.

"Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. This time don't use a password when you finish," Dad said in the tone of voice that brooked no argument from her.

It took a couple of minutes, but the program came up, showing a satellite model. The computer beeped as it scrolled information across the computer monitor.

"Thanks, Lise," Dad said, kissing the back of her head gently.

"No problem. Is that all you wanted, Dad?" Lisa asked as she stood.

"Yep. If you're going to be in here you can go back to your book now," Dad said.

"Okay," Lisa said as she hopped up on the table she normally sat on and started to read as Dad and Victor got to work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The project took two or three days, but Reed and Victor managed to get it done. Lisa stood by Sue and Reed as Reed handed the project to General Hager. "So, exactly how does this thing work?" General Hager asked dubiously.

"When we activate the field it'll separate him from his board, making him powerless," Reed said as they watched a model of it on screen.

"It's like a fish in a net," General Hager said incredulously.

"Yeah," Sue, Reed, and Lisa all said.

"Lisa deserves all the credit. She invented it a year ago for a sixth grade science project," Sue said as Reed wrapped his arm around Lisa's shoulders. Lisa smiled at him briefly as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Smart girl," General Hager said grudgingly.

Lisa turned her dark eyes on General Hager. "Would it kill you to give a compliment and mean it?" Lisa asked annoyance on her face.

"It's only a theory though. If it worked on a sixth grade science project it might work now," Reed said before Hager could say anything. To Hager's credit he didn't say anything.

"How long before this is operational?" Hager asked.

"Three hours," Reed said.

"Three hours," Hager repeated.

"I can only go so fast, since apparently I'm working by myself now," Reed said. Victor had left in the middle of the project. So Reed had done most of the work.

"What do you need to make this happen?" General Hager asked.

"Actually there are a couple of things," Reed said, missing Lisa and Sue as they left his lab.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lisa and Sue made their way to the helicopter pad. They had looked all over the building without any sign of Victor von Doom.

"Do you think he's still in the building?" Lisa asked, wrapping her hair around her fingers.

'He's still under suspicion. Why would he leave?" Sue asked.

"I'm not too sure about that, Sue. Hager and the government are being pretty lenient right now. It's as if trying to kill Dad and Uncle Ben never happened and he's just misunderstood," Lisa said as they entered a small building on the side. Victor was standing with his back to them.

"What are you doing?" Sue asked sharply.

Victor started and looked at them both. "Don't you two ever knock?" Victor asked as he turned to face them.

"Mr. von Doom, we own the Baxter Building- or my Dad does," Lisa said.

"Good point, little girl," Victor said sourly.

"It should be since we've been living here all this time. I've been living here since Scott died and I never want to leave," Lisa said.

"What do you two want?" Victor asked in a put-out tone.

"You're supposed to be helping Reed in the lab," Sue said, bringing the subject back to the reason why they were there.

"Tell him not to worry," Victor said in a maddening calm voice.

"This is Dad. He worries when I go on missions and I come close to getting hurt," Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

"He has to worry about you, but I'll be there to help him finish his little project," Victor said in a patronizing tone.

"Anything else?" Victor asked, noticing that Lisa and Sue looked toward an object on the table beside him.

Sue shrugged as she looked at the table. "How'd you do it? How'd you come back?" Sue asked.

Victor laughed as if Sue had asked a stupid question. "Scares the both of you, doesn't it? Hmm? The things I can do," Victor said.

Sue eyes narrowed angrily. "Did you know I could create a force field inside somebody's body and expand it until they explode?" Sue asked. Lisa turned her head as she choked on a giggle.

"Give it your best shot," Victor said, amused.

"If that wouldn't convince you I can still scream. Dad had me perfect my scream until it was contained in one area and not able to go to other buildings," Lisa said, her own brown eyes narrowing.

"Like I'm really afraid of a twelve-year-old girl?" Victor said, laughing.

"Maybe you should be. I don't make idle threats," Lisa said, keeping her voice low.

"Just get back to the lab. Lisa, come on. He's just egging us to fight," Sue said, touching Lisa's shoulder and they turned and walked away.

"Sue, why does he annoy me so much?" Lisa asked, taking deep breaths of fresh air.

"I don't know. Lisa, you wouldn't really-"Sue started to ask.

"No. I wouldn't scream and bring the building down. I just said that to scare him a little. Fear isn't in his vocabulary, but it was in his eyes," Lisa said as they went to the lab.

Lisa wondered what Victor was up to. Whatever it was, it wasn't good since he was hiding it.


	12. Success in Germany

Chapter 12- Success in Germany

It didn't take long to find out where the Surfer was going to show up next. With Lisa's knowledge of Geography-backed by Dad's computer radar- the Surfer's next stop was in Germany.

Lisa managed to get into her uniform and ran up to the helicopter pad. Dad and the others were waiting in the helicopter. "You're late, Lisa," Dad said as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Sorry, Dad. It was short notice," Lisa said, trying to look apologetic.

"It's okay. I'll forgive you this time," Dad said.

"So where in Germany is the Surfer supposed to be, Reed?" Sue asked, changing the subject.

"Ask Lisa. She's the one who figured out the longitude and latitude to pinpoint his next move," Dad said, squeezing Lisa's hand gently.

"Judging by longitude and latitude the Surfer should be in the Black Forest," Lisa said.

"You sound like Scott talking that way," Victor said, looking back at her.

"Excuse me? You knew Scott?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. I went to school with him, your uncle, and Susan. I was friends with him. You look like him around the eyes and the hair color," Victor said, looking kinder than he had since this started.

"Victor, she is my daughter now," Dad said an edge in his voice.

"She's not your daughter, you lunatic! You didn't even know who she was until Scott died and she only came to stay with you because you are her only living relative," Victor taunted. Dad's cheek twitched slightly; an indication he was getting angry.

"She is my daughter now. She wanted to be," Dad said, his voice stretched taut.

"Dad, ignore him. He's just trying to get you to fight," Lisa said, grabbing Dad's shoulder. The muscles in Dad's shoulder felt tight. Dad looked down at her, a brief smile on his face.

"When did you get to be so wise?" Dad asked.

"Ask my dad," Lisa said, a wry grin on her face.

Dad hugged her with one arm around her shoulders. "So, how far is it to Germany, Shorty?" Johnny asked.

"How should I know? I only pinpointed the location using longitude and latitude. I think now I'd better get back to my next book. Fortunately Northanger Abbey will keep me busy for awhile. One thing I do know is that it's going to be a long flight," Lisa said, picking up her book.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Black Forest in Germany was damp and chilly for this time of year. Reed was glad his suit was insulated to keep him warm. He was willing to bet that the others were too. Victor had designed the suits for the ill-fated mission that had given them their powers. Lisa and Ben had hated the suits and flat-out refused to wear them after trying them on. They had been the last two to agree to wear them instead of jeans and t-shirts.

Judging from Lisa's blue lips she was glad to wear the suit now. "Dad, how are we going to set up the device?" Lisa asked, her teeth chattering slightly.

"We are going to activate it by four vantage points that create a perimeter. Just stay close to me, Sue, Johnny, or Ben," Reed said as they walked up to Hager and his aide.

"Sir, he's holding his position north of here," Lieutenant Raye said, bringing out a map to show Hager.

"Good," Hager said crisply.

"General, give us a one-mile perimeter," Reed said.

"Forget it, Richards. You had your shot and you blew it," Hager said, grim satisfaction over mentioning what happened in London all over his face. "This is a military operation now, so jam the signal, get out of the way, and let us do our job," Hager said, before walking away.

"You don't understand," Reed said, turning as Hager did.

"No, you don't understand. So let me make it clear for you and your pack of freaks here. I'm the quarterback. You're on my team. Got it? But I guess you never played football in high school. Did you, Richards?" Hager asked smugly. Knowing him he probably thought he had won something after insulting Reed, Lisa, and his friends.

He walked away as Reed spoke, keeping his eyes on the ground so Hager would see the anger in Reed's eyes. "No, you're right. My brother, Scott, played football, I didn't. I stayed in and studied like a good little nerd," Reed said, his voice light. He then looked up, his eyes as hard as steel. "And fifteen years later I'm one of the greatest minds of the 21st century, I'm engaged to the hottest girl on the planet, and I'm raising my brother's daughter; a pretty terrific kid, and the big jock who played quarterback in high school, well he's standing right in front of me, asking for my help. And I say he's not gonna get a thing unless he does exactly what I tell him and starts treating my friends, daughter, and me with some respect," Reed said.

Lisa giggled as Hager walked off without saying anything. "That's telling him, Dad!" Lisa cheered, looking up at him with an amused look in her eyes and clapping.

Reed smiled at her, jerking one of her dark braids gently. "Give him what he wants," Hager said, turning back to Reed, the agitation in his eyes barely controlled.

"Thanks. Well, everyone, let's go," Reed said as the picked up the four boxes carrying the device.

"This should be easy," Sue said as they clipped communicators on their ears.

"Well, let's go. Everyone be careful," Reed said as Sue kissed him and Lisa squeezed his hand and they walked out a mile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This is it. You have your coordinates," Dad said as they looked at where the next crater would be. "Set up your posts and rendezvous back here," Dad ordered as they went their separate ways.

"This should be easy," Lisa said carrying a box.

"What makes you say that?" Sue asked as Lisa put the box down and unsnapped the buckles.

"Easy. We don't have to worry about machinery and Hager didn't say anything when we left. In fact he hasn't said anything since Dad told him off," Lisa said, grinning. Sue laughed as they both set the box on its feet.

"I never knew your father could do that. Scott was the one who told people off," Sue said as a globe appeared.

"Maybe he just got tired of people treating him like a geek," Lisa said as Dad's voice came through the transmitters on their ears.

"What's your status?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm good to go," Uncle Ben said.

"Same here," Johnny said.

"Me and Lisa are almost there," Sue said, touching the transmitter on her ear.

The trees creaked. "Sue?" Lisa asked nervously. Sue and Lisa both stared as the trees moved aside and the Surfer came through; his eyes on them both.

Sue gasped audibly as he glided up to them. "Dad, we have a problem," Lisa said as the Surfer stopped the board in midflight and looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"He's here," Sue said as she and Lisa stood.

"Get out here. Right now!" Dad ordered sharply.

Sue, Lisa, and the Surfer all stared at each other as Lisa moved her hand slowly down to the control panel to flip the switch. Apparently the Surfer was very observant. He moved quickly to stop Lisa, his eyes on Sue.

"Why are you destroying our planet?" Sue asked.

"I have no choice," the Surfer said in a flat, deep monotone.

"Sue! Lisa!" Dad's voice echoed to them as he ran through the trees.

"Wait!" Lisa and Sue both said. Dad stopped.

Lisa stepped up to the Surfer, locking her eyes on his. "What do you mean you don't have a choice? There's always a choice," Lisa said softly.

"You are too young to understand, little one. Not always," the Surfer said his voice kinder.

"Why are you trying to destroy us?" Sue asked.

"I am not the destroyer," the Surfer said, a forceful tone in his voice.

Dad and Lisa both looked towards the woods as a missile fired in the trees. The Surfer, hearing it, turned and sheltered both Lisa and Sue. Rising up he absorbed the missile in his surfboard. It became a firefight as the Surfer ducked, dodged, and fought missiles.

Sue got down and turned to the machine, but not before the Surfer destroyed trees and army vehicles.

"Let me just-"Johnny started to say as soon as he and Uncle Ben joined them.

"No, wait!" Dad said, holding up his hand as he activated his P.D.A. and the Surfer came back.

"Reed," Uncle Ben said warningly as the Surfer got closer.

"Come on, Sue," Dad begged as Sue finished.

"All right. It's up," Sue said, putting in the last piece.

"Reed," Uncle Ben said, more persistent now.

"Daddy, hurry," Lisa said as the Surfer got even closer.

"Got him," Dad said, pressing a button and a force knocked the Surfer off his board. A jolt of electricity from Victor knocked him out.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Victor asked, laughing cruelly and turning to the surfboard.

"Victor, stay back," Dad ordered as they all ran to him.

Lisa stooped down, touching the Surfer's neck for a pulse. "You're the quarterback," Victor mocked.

"Lisa, is he okay?" Dad asked, stooping down next to her and touching her shoulder.

"Alive, do you mean? Then yes. If an electrical shock from Sparky doesn't kill him, nothing will," Lisa said, standing as they looked at the surfboard.

Sue stooped down, looking at the unconscious Surfer with compassion in her blue eyes. "Ah," Victor said smugly as the soldiers came into the clearing and pointed their weapons at the Surfer.

"Eyes on! Keep your weapons trained!"

"Run your weapons tight!"

"Perimeter secure!"

"Move him out," Lisa heard Hager say to Lieutenant Raye. She wondered what Hager wanted now. Something told Lisa the Surfer wasn't a bad person. The way he looked at Lisa and Sue and tried to protect them was that of a kind person. Someone who liked killing wouldn't have protected them that way.


	13. The Destroyer of Worlds

Chapter 13- The Destroyer of Worlds

**A/N: In this part Sue and Lisa are both interrogating Norrin Rand so some of Sue's lines I had Lisa say instead. I also apologize for taking so long to update. I have just been busy with life and haven't been able to post until now. The next post won't take me quite as long.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Reed was shocked. They hadn't gone back to the United States. This time they went to Jakutsk, Siberia. Lisa and Sue watched through a haze of snow as they dragged the Surfer into a building and looked back at Reed.

All of them got out and went into the building. "I thought you were going to let him go after you got the surfboard," Reed said to General Hager as the soldiers led them to a room.

"We need to know how to use it," Hager said.

"But, General, we had an agreement," Reed said sharply.

"Calm down. The enemy has been captured- mission accomplished," Hager said.

"Where is he?" Sue asked.

"Contained," Hager said.

"You deserve to be contained," Reed heard Lisa mutter under her breath.

Hager probably would have said something when there was an interruption. "General," an aide came into the room, a short man in a dark sports coat behind him.

"Mr. Sherman. If you'll excuse us, we have work to do," Hager said.

"I want to be there for the questioning," Reed said, walking to the door.

"That's not gonna happen. Please make sure our guests remain here comfortably," Hager said to the soldier as he left.

"Yes Sir," the soldier said as the door closed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Johnny looked at the camera in the walls and laughed. "Are we prisoners? How did that happen?" Johnny asked.

"Apparently they don't want us interfering with their methods," Dad said.

"I can't even imagine what they're doing to him in there," Sue said softly.

"I say he gets what he deserves," Uncle Ben said gruffly.

"Oh? Did I get what I deserved when Scott used to hit me and tell me that my mother's death was my fault, Uncle Ben?" Lisa asked, looking up. If slapping Uncle Ben wasn't painful Lisa would have.

"No. I didn't mean it like that," Uncle Ben said quickly.

"Then how can you say that?" Lisa asked stiffly.

"I'm just saying that maybe the general is right about this. The guy was about to destroy the planet. He said so himself," Uncle Ben said.

"But it doesn't make sense. He protected me and Lisa from the missile. Why would he do that?" Sue asked a sad look in her dark blue eyes.

"Maybe he thinks you're both cute," Johnny suggested, sitting down.

"I don't think so, Johnny. Not every man thinks like you about girls. He looked at me with a look that was, almost, paternal. It's like some of the looks Daddy gives me," Lisa said, folding her hands on the table.

"There's a lot more going on here. He said he wasn't the destroyer," Dad said, pacing as he looked at Lisa and Sue.

"Uh, maybe he lied," Uncle Ben said sarcastically.

"We need to get inside there and talk to him, but under the radar," Dad said, looking at Lisa and Sue again.

"How am I gonna do that? I can only walk through walls while Sue can make herself invisible," Lisa said.

"Sue will go first. When Johnny asks the soldier at the door for movies. When he shuts the door you go through the walls and keep out of sight," Dad said, cupping Lisa's face.

"Okay. I hope I can do this,"" Lisa said as Johnny opened the door and Sue became invisible. Lisa went to the wall, listening to the conversation between Johnny and the soldier as she waited for her cue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey, uh, is there any way we can get some DVDs or popcorn or something just to pass the time?" Lisa heard Johnny ask in a hushed voice.

"I'll call it in, Mr. Storm," the soldier said brusquely.

"Great. Thank you. Semper fi," Johnny said, moving to close the door.

"That's the marine corps. We're the army," the soldier corrected.

"Right. I know. It's the army," Johnny said, closing the door.

Lisa took a deep breath, looked at her father, and walked through the walls. Fortunately for her no one was in the offices to stop her. Lisa left the last room as Lieutenant Raye was admitted into the room across from Lisa. Lisa held herself flat against the wall to keep from being seen. Sue joined her a few minutes later.

They both looked at the room across from them. Mr. Sherman was in the room along with the Surfer and a military escort. Sue and Lisa both watched in horror as Mr. Sherman used electrical paddles on the Surfer.

For some reason he then stopped. Raye, Hager, Sherman, and the rest of the army left the room. Lisa walked through the wall and Sue, making herself invisible, entered the glass doors as the others left.

Apparently the Surfer's pain didn't make him oblivious to Lisa or Sue. "I know you are there," the Surfer said. Sue made herself visible as Lisa came out of the shadows and they both went to the Surfer.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked.

"I am fine," the Surfer said flatly.

"What's your name?" Sue asked. Several seconds of silence passed.

"Come on. You must have a name. I'm Lisa and this is Susan," Lisa said by way of introduction. The Surfer just stared.

"You said you weren't the one trying to destroy our world. Then who is?" Sue asked.

"The one I serve," the Surfer finally said.

"Who do you serve?" Sue asked. The Surfer clammed up again.

"Look, we're trying to help you. But in order to do that, you have to tell us the truth," Lisa said, exasperated. "Please."

The Surfer closed his eyes and a moving picture appeared on his stomach. "It is known by many names. My people called it…Galactus- the devourer of worlds. It must feed on energy to survive both thermal and organic," the Surfer said as planets and moons were destroyed by something cloudlike.

"How could you willingly serve this thing?" Sue protested.

"Because I must," the Surfer said.

"But doesn't it bother you? All the worlds and innocent people you've helped destroy?" Lisa asked, feeling a righteous anger inside her.

"My service spares my world and the ones I love," the Surfer said sadly.

"Why did you try to protect us?" Sue asked.

"Because you remind me of them," the Surfer said as Sue took his hand in hers. The door opened. Lisa ran to the shadows as Sue disappeared.

"Could you stop the destroyer if you wanted to?" Sue asked quickly.

"It is not I who draws the destroyer here. It is the beacon," the Surfer said.

"What beacon?" Lisa and Sue both asked.

"The source of my power," the Surfer said.

"Your board?" Sue asked. The Surfer nodded and looked up quickly. Lisa looked. A soldier walked past.

"Take joy in the last few hours you have left for he is nearly here," the Surfer said, ending the conversation.

Lisa and Sue managed to get out and through the walls. Lisa managed to get into the holding cell where her father and the others were first. "Lisa, did you find him?" Dad asked, touching Lisa's shoulder.

"Yes. Mr. Sherman's torturing him, Dad. They're trying to get information out of him. Me and Sue also found out why he saved us from the missile. We remind him of those he loves. He also said that he serves the one who's destroying all the worlds that you found had been destroyed on his arrival. He said his name was Galactus among his people. Sue will explain this better," Lisa said as Sue came into the room and became visible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sue, maybe you can explain what Lisa's rambling about?" Reed asked as Sue became visible.

"It's terrible, Reed. They are torturing him with electricity and injections. He finally talked to me and Lisa though. Reed, he's not the destroyer. He said so as much. He only works for him," Sue said, sitting on the table.

"Sue, tell us all he told you and Lisa," Reed said, folding his arms over his chest.

Pretty much what I said. He's not the destroyer and he only works for him. He also said it was the board that's drawing it here," Sue said, her blue eyes pleading.

"In a sense the destroyer eats planets," Lisa spoke up.

"How do you fight something that eats planets?" Johnny wanted to know.

"We have to get the board and lead it away from here before it's too late," Reed said, evading Johnny's question.

"Well, do you think the general will go for that?" Ben asked.

"I think what the general wants has nothing to do with it. Also if that board falls into the wrong hands there's no telling what could happen. Spider-man once told me that his Uncle Ben told him with great power comes great responsibility. Hager will just have to let it go," Lisa said, sounding older than just twelve.

"How did you get to be so wise?" Reed asked, squeezing her shoulder gently with his hands.

"Ask my dad," Lisa said, grinning briefly. Reed smiled back before turning to the others.

"Lisa's right. He'll have no choice," Reed said, keeping his voice low.

"How do we get out of here? Shorty and Sue can't get out again," Johnny said.

"How about we send Uncle Ben to the door this time? Maybe we can say the DVD player's broken," Lisa suggested. Ben nodded as he walked to the door. He opened it slowly.

"Hey, you, come here," Ben said. "Let me ask you something." Ben said with a smile.


	14. Jailbreak

Chapter 14- Jailbreak

**A/N: This part is shorter than a lot of my posts. But I'll try to make the next one longer.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It didn't take long for Dad, Johnny, and Uncle Ben to tie up the security guard when he came into the room. They ran down the corridor as a sonic burst and a hunk of wall came towards them. Lisa, Sue, and Johnny got out of the way, being knocked down.

"Oh, darn," Uncle Ben said as the wall slammed into him, knocking him into the wall. Lisa, Sue, and Johnny got up and looked at the wall.

"Ben!" Johnny exclaimed. Uncle Ben pushed the slab out the impact of his body and the rock wall big enough to make a hole in the wall.

"Okay, that one hurt," Uncle Ben said as Lisa ran to him and helped him out.

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked, looking around.

"Back here," Dad said in a muffled voice. A portion of the wall moved slightly and fell out. The rock had pinned Dad to the wall making him look like the Egyptian hieroglyphics Lisa had learned in her fourth and fifth grade art classes.

Dad's face was squashed flat and then went back to its normal shape. He sighed deeply as he stepped out of the hole. They all continued their fast pace to where the wall had come from.

The containment area where the surfboard had been held was twisted and broken. "Reed," Sue said in a subdued voice. Lisa looked in the same area Sue was looking and gasped. Hager looked half-disintegrated in a sitting position. He looked as if he'd been fried by power lines.

Dad's face turned grim. "Victor. We've got to get it back," Dad said in a growl.

"We need to get to the Surfer. He's the only one who understands its power," Lisa said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Even if we break him out of this place, how are we gonna catch up to Victor?" Uncle Ben asked.

"Leave that to me," Dad said, pulling out his P.D.A. pad and typing in a PIN number like it was a credit card machine.

"I wonder where Victor's going," Lisa commented as they ran down the corridor to the torture chamber.

"Who knows? Lisa, could you go in there and unlock the door?" Dad asked, squeezing her shoulders gently.

"I think so," Lisa said, walking through the wall. The Surfer looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" The Surfer asked flatly.

"Helping you. My father and the others will explain this better than me. Hang tight. I'll get the door unlocked in a moment," Lisa said, flipping the switch on the panel and opening the door.

Uncle Ben came in first, followed by the others. "I think this beats you beating the walls down, Uncle Ben," Lisa said with a faint grin. Uncle Ben shot her an irritated look.

Before Uncle Ben could answer Lisa heard the shouts from two soldiers as they entered the room. Halt! Don't Move!" One soldier shouted.

"Stay where you are!" The other ordered as Sue put up a force field, suspending the two in midair.

"Pal, this is the luckiest day of your life," Uncle Ben said to the Surfer as they all came into the room and unlocked the restraints holding him in. The Surfer looked at all five of them in confusion.

"Could you help us if you wanted to? My daughter and Sue both said you would," Dad said.

"Yes," the Surfer said, looking at Sue and Lisa.

"Okay. Let's get him out of here. We need to find Victor and the board," Dad said sharply as they all ran down the hall.

They stopped in shock at the sight of Lieutenant Raye holding a gun on them. "What's going on? Where's General Hager?" She asked sharply.

"He's dead," Dad said.

"If we don't get him out of here, we're all gonna be," Uncle Ben rumbled.

"Frankie-"Johnny started to say as he walked to her. Lieutenant Raye pointed the gun at him, causing him to stop. "The world's literally at stake here. You have to trust us. Please," Johnny begged. Lieutenant Raye lowered the gun slowly and nodded.

Lisa was so happy she could have kissed Johnny. As annoying as he was with all of his teasing he was a terrific guy at moments like these.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed heard Lisa's sharp intake of breath from behind him as they ran up the stairs to the roof. "Okay. Now what?" Lisa asked, breathing hard.

"We need to get to the roof. It should be here by now," Reed said.

"What should be here?" Ben asked, opening the door and they all stopped. Something like an aerial car flew past and hovered in the air in front of them.

"What is that, Daddy?" Lisa asked, looking impressed.

Johnny also looked impressed. "Reed, this is by far the coolest thing you have ever done," Johnny said as they walked to the car. "Hemi?" Johnny asked after examining the front.

"Course. Okay, Ben, you and Lisa get inside. Johnny, you fly behind us," Reed said as the levity passed.

"Dude, you gotta let me fly this thing," Johnny begged.

"Forget about it. I'm the best pilot here. I should drive," Ben argued.

"Guys-"Sue tried to interrupt.

"Are you serious? We'll be lucky if this thing can carry you!" Johnny laughed.

"I can fly circles around you blindfold," Ben said menacingly.

"Guys!" Sue tried to say.

"Ah, shut up! And move it!" Lisa screamed, her sonic voice booming across the sky.

"I'm driving," Reed said as soon as the air cleared and Johnny and Ben looked at Lisa, surprised. Lisa, Sue, the Surfer, Reed, and Ben got into the car. Ben was in the back; Sue and the Surfer were in the middle of the car; Reed and Lisa were up front. Reed looked down as Johnny burst into flames and they all went in the direction Victor had.


	15. Doom From Above

Chapter 15- Doom From Above

**A/N: I know it's been longer than I planned, but work started piling up on me and I'm working to finish two other stories I have for "Batman Begins" and "Star Wars." On a brighter note if everyone would look in my profile I have cast pictures for this story and a couple others I've been working on. This part is also gonna be a little short. But I'll try to make a longer part on the next one.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How's your throat, Lise?" Dad asked out of the blue, keeping his eyes ahead as the left the torture facility.

"What?" Lisa asked perplexed

"Considering you've been screaming quite a bit lately, I just wondered. You haven't used that particular power until just recently because of the damage it could cause. Do you feel any pain in your throat?" Dad asked.

"Not really. You told me I wouldn't when you ran tests on me two years ago. I have a little dry feeling in my tonsils and I've been drinking a lot of water and coke lately to get rid of the feeling. But other than that I'm fine," Lisa said, swallowing hard.

"Okay. Try not to scream so much. I'll look at your throat when we get back to the Baxter Building," Dad said in his no-nonsense voice.

"If we get back," Lisa muttered under her breath.

"Lisa, have a little faith. We've stopped Victor before. We'll stop him again and keep the Destroyer from destroying our world," Dad said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

"Okay, we're now officially enemies of the United States of America, Victor is out there somewhere with unlimited power, and we've got a giant intergalactic force that's about to destroy our planet in less than 24 hours. Did I miss anything?" Uncle Ben asked.

"I think that about covers it, Uncle Ben," Lisa said, tapping the side of her earphones that Dad had put out for her as they slipped into the hover car.

"I've got a lock on Victor's energy trail. He's headed over Southeast China. Hang on," Dad ordered as he looked at the computer screed on the dash. Dad and Johnny both picked up speed as they followed Victor.

"Norrin Radd," the Surfer said flatly to Sue. Lisa only heard it since all the earphones were connected.

"What?" Sue asked.

"I was once called Norrin Radd," Norrin said, turning slightly to look at Sue.

"Norrin, we're gonna need your help to save our world. Do you understand?" Lisa asked. Before Norrin could answer a bolt of electricity hit the hover car.

Lisa gripped the dash and her father's arm as it pitched her forward and Dad tried to recover their balance.

"Whoa! What was that?" Uncle Ben shouted.

Dad looked above them. Victor came swooping down like a predatory bird. "Victor, the board is drawing the destroyer here! You have to give it up!" Dad yelled as Victor flew even with the hover car.

"You know, I've never been the giving type, Reed," Victor said as he threw a bolt of electricity at them.

"Hold on," Dad said, ducking so the bolt missed. Lisa tightened her grip on the dash with one hand and pushed a lock of dark hair that had slipped loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

Lisa and Uncle Ben looked back just in time to see Johnny block Victor from following them.

"I hope Johnny gets the board away from him," Sue said as Dad accelerated the engine.

"Me too," Lisa said, nervously watching Johnny get further behind.

"Lisa, sit down" Dad ordered, touching her shoulder with one hand as something hit the lake below them and threw them forward.

"We're sitting ducks!" Uncle Ben exclaimed the obvious.

"We're going to have to split up!" Dad said, pushing a red button next to him.

"This ought to be fun," Uncle Ben said sarcastically as the car broke into three halves; Dad and Lisa in one, Sue and Norrin in the middle, and Uncle Ben in the back.

"Stay close to me and Lisa, Sue!" Dad said as they split. A bolt of electricity hit the mountain in front of them, almost hitting them. Lisa gripped the dash so hard her knuckles started to spasm.

Dad twisted and turned the hover car as they came out to the Great Wall of China. Victor shot at the wall, nearly missing Sue. Dad gunned the engine and dropped the car low to the ground.

"He is really making me mad!" Sue said, her voice frustrated as Victor shot at the wall. One of the towers fell, nearly burying Sue and Norrin. Dad reached out and grabbed the wall before it hit.

"Surf's up, metal head," Uncle Ben's voice came over the radio. Lisa looked up in time to see Uncle Ben hit Victor with his rocky arm.

Dad managed to get to the board, just as Victor reached it. "Mr. von Doom, only the Surfer can stop the destroyer! But he needs his board!" Lisa yelled her hair whipping across her face.

'Come and get it!" Victor taunted.

"Victor!" Dad shouted as the three parts of the hover car and Johnny surrounded Victor.

"Let's all go for a spin!"" Victor exclaimed twirling the board to make a tornado with all of them.

Lisa screamed as she wrapped her arms around Dad's neck and closed her eyes tight as they spun crazily to Beijing. They crashed into something before the metal of the car screeched angrily across the concrete of the street


	16. Let's Not Make This About Me

Chapter 16- Let's Not Make This about Me

**A/N: I know in the sequel it is Sue who gets hurt, but I decided to change that for this story where it's Lisa since she's not a part of the team and is just in training. I also want to make it where she does get stabbed by Victor, but it isn't fatal where Norrin will heal her like he did Sue in the movie. Also something else is coming back that disappeared when Lisa got her powers.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Reed drew a deep breath as they crashed and skidded across the pavement. Lisa was holding tight to his neck; her eyes squinched tightly shut.

"Lisa, you can open your eyes now," Reed said, stroking her hair gently

"We're still alive?" Lisa's voice came out shaky as she looked around and then back at him.

"Yes. C'mon, we have to stop Victor," Reed said, picking her up gently in his arms as he carried her out of the wrecked car. Reed looked up as Victor came on the surfboard, directly to Norrin, with a blade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Norrin!" Lisa and Sue both screamed. Lisa jumped out of Dad's arms and ran to the Surfer. Sue put up a force field in front of Lisa, Norrin, and herself, to no avail. Lisa felt the blade go right through her side and with a gasp she collapsed, moaning.

"Lisa!" Dad's voice came at her as if from a tunnel.

"Oh, dear lord!" Johnny exclaimed, landing.

"Lisa! Lisa!" Dad said, his voice full of tears as Lisa pulled the blade from her side.

"Oh, lord!" Johnny said as Lisa put her hand on the puncture wound.

"Johnny, don't touch her," Uncle Ben said. Through a haze of pain they all looked as if Lisa was on the point of death. Dad smoothed her hair gently as if she was the frightened eight-year-old who had come to live with him again.

"Daddy, you need to find a way to get the board without me help," Lisa said, rising up on her elbows despite the stab of pain in her side.

"Lisa, I-"Dad started to say.

"Okay," Lisa said as Dad hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead. Lisa looked to the side as Norrin looked at them both curiously. Norrin then looked up with the others.

"He is here," Norrin said as a rumble filled the sky and clouds swirled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed was too concerned about Lisa's injury to notice much of anything. "Reed," Ben said, touching Reed's shoulder and bringing him back to the problem.

"Victor's got to have a pulse emitter linking him to his board. We take it out, we can separate him from his board," Reed said.

"He's too strong for me," Johnny said helplessly.

"I could whale on him, if I could get close enough. But he could see me coming from a mile away," Reed looked down at Lisa who was coughing.

"It would take all of us," Reed said.

"Or maybe just one of us," Johnny said.

They all looked at him, surprised. "Johnny, we don't know what it could do to you," Lisa whimpered softly.

"Let's not make this about me, Shorty," Johnny said as all five of them clasped hands and a surge shot into Johnny.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lisa tried to rise up as Johnny flew toward the streak that was Doom. She fell back in a gasp of pain, clutching her side.

"Lisa, don't move," Dad said, stroking her face gently and kissing her forehead.

"Dad, do you think Johnny will-"Lisa started to say before starting to cough again.

"With all of our powers I think he will," Dad said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Just relax, Lisa," Sue said.

Relaxing wasn't an option. An almost forgotten memory came to Lisa's mind. She pushed at one of the sleeves of her uniform. Large, hideous bruises were on her arm. "Oh man!" Lisa groaned. After two years the bruises from her real father's beatings had come back.

"Lisa?" Dad asked. Wordlessly Lisa showed her arm to Dad. Dad grabbed the arm and brushed the bruises gently with his fingers. A look of pain crossed his features. "Are these what I think they are?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. At least you never hurt me like Scott did. I'd rather be injured this way than have you hurt me," Lisa said with a brief smile.

"I would rather you not gotten injured by Scott or in this way," Reed said as Johnny in the distance hit Victor with a rocky arm and then flung him forward. Victor crashed into a building.

He came back at Johnny and pushed him back. Johnny went through buildings like Lisa did. Johnny grabbed at a tower, breaking momentum. He threw a fireball at Victor and then became invisible.

Johnny became visible when Victor least expected it and he started punching Victor with hands like Ben's. It all happened so fast. One punch knocked Victor off balance. He fell from the sky and directly into the harbor.

Ben and Johnny came over to Reed, Sue, and Lisa. They all joined hands; their powers all going back where they should. Lisa smiled briefly as she passed out. If it wasn't for her shallow breathing and her chest rising and falling Reed would have thought he had lost her.

Out of the corner of his eye Reed saw Norrin, Norrin looked at Lisa as Reed hugged her tightly. Holding out his hand the surfboard came to him.

"You've got to go," Reed said as the clouds grew more wicked. The Surfer looked down at Lisa, unconscious. He touched her ace in a paternal way.

"She is so much like one I love. Treasure each moment with them," the Surfer said, indicating both Lisa and Sue. "And tell the young one she was right. We do have a choice," Norrin said, something like tears in his eyes and a smile on his face before he flew off.


	17. The Wedding FINALLY!

Chapter 17- The Wedding… FINALLY!!!!

**A/N: This is the last chapter, Guys! I know it took me longer than I originally planned to write this, but I was working so much and didn't have as much time as I would have liked. I hope you like this and stay tuned for my other stories I'm working on and come back when I plan to write my first Fantastic Four Christmas story with Lisa. Lisa has been an amazing character to write. I love the idea of creating a girl who has her problems with an abusive past and getting over it.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lisa felt a brush of air on her face. She moaned softly, feeling a sharp twinge in her side where Victor had stabbed her.

"Lisa?" Dad's voice came through a haze. Lisa opened her eyes slowly as the wind whipped her hair over her face and the Surfer disappeared with Johnny following on his tail.

"Norrin," Lisa whispered softly as her new friend disappeared from sight. The short time since she had met him she had grown to like the Surfer. Whatever he was doing it was going to cost him his life.

"He said you were right, Lisa. We do have a choice," Sue said, pushing Lisa's hair out of her eyes.

"I… I know. Why do you think I went to help Norrin when Victor was going to stab him? There is a choice and I made one. I'm… I'm glad. At least he understood at last," Lisa said as Uncle Ben stomped back. The wind had picked up and fireballs fell from the sky.

"Why isn't it working?" Uncle Ben yelled.

Dad looked from Lisa to the sky. "We were too late," Dad said, hiding Lisa's face in his chest. Her father had been protecting her since she was eight. If this was the last day of their lives he would protect her as long as he could for as long as possible.

Just as quickly the wind stopped. Lisa raised her head from Dad's chest. The fire had stopped falling and the people exclaimed in excited Chinese as all the electronic signs flickered back to life.

Dad looked back down at Lisa. She smiled wanly. "Hi," Lisa said softly. A watery smile crossed Dad's lips and he laughed.

"Hi," Dad said as Lisa attempted to sit up shakily.

"A perfect calm. Norrin did it and I'll never get a chance to thank him," Lisa grunted as she stood, painfully clutching her injured side. Dad swung her up into his arms, resting his chin on top of her dark hair.

"He knows, Lise. He knows," Dad said, kissing the top of her head gently. Johnny landed the flames going out as he touched the street.

'Hey! Hey!" Uncle Ben cheered as Johnny looked up at the sky.

"He did it," Johnny said in awe.

"Great job, Kid," Uncle Ben said, slapping Johnny's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey, wait, I'm not changing," Johnny said, realizing Uncle Ben still looked like a rock wall instead of what he was before he changed and setting things on fire by just snapping his fingers.

"Hey, that's right," Uncle Ben said as Johnny started to laugh in glee.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reed wrapped his arms around Lisa and Sue as Johnny looked at Lisa. "Shorty! Are you all right, Shorty?" Johnny asked with concern.

"I'm fine. You did good, Flame Thrower," Lisa said with none of the usual annoyance she felt towards Johnny in her voice.

"Thanks, Shorty. You did good too," Johnny said as the group walked down the damaged street.

"So I guess this is it," Ben said glumly. "We all go our separate ways."

Lisa looked up at Reed with her large, dark-brown eyes. "Daddy, do we have to? Almost getting killed by Victor has made me realize how much I love all of you. Please? Do we have to?" Lisa asked, her eyes shining with tears.

"No," Reed said.

"No?" Ben asked.

"No," Sue said.

"No?" Johnny asked again.

"If it wasn't for the team, the whole world would be gone by now. Lisa's also right. We are a family and we stick together. I think that's what she was trying to tell me a few days ago and I insulted her by not listening and taking her seriously," Reed said, smiling at Lisa.

"We can't run away from our responsibilities and the people we need to protect. This is who we are," Sue said.

"That's what I've been saying," Johnny said.

"What about a normal life, a family?" Ben asked concerned.

"Being normal is all how you look at it, I suppose. I have never felt more normal than I do right now," Lisa said with a grin.

"And who says you have to be normal to have a family?" Reed asked.

"So, you up for another media circus wedding?" Sue asked, changing the subject slightly. "Fifth time's the charm."

Reed sighed deeply. "No. I've got a better idea," Reed said with a laugh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It took a couple of days to plan this wedding and for Lisa's injuries to heal. Apparently the bruises healing a few years ago were not the only things that could be healed due to exposure to the cloud. By the time the wedding was underway the only evidence of Victor stabbing her was a small scarring on her side. Lisa stood under a Chinese arch, beside a lagoon in Beijing, smiling happily.

Johnny had just walked Sue down the aisle. Sue was wearing a traditional Chinese kimono and she looked finally happy instead of looking like something wasn't right like the last time. Uncle Ben stood next to Alicia and Lisa could see Frankie standing there too. Frankie had finally cracked and admitted she was in love with Johnny when she had arrived in China this morning. Lisa wondered how long this romance would last, but she wisely refrained from asking either Frankie or Johnny.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Reed Richards and Sue Storm together-"the minister started to say as Dad's P.D.A. beeped. "in holy…matri-"Sue looked at Dad as he pulled out his beeper.

"What is it?" Lisa and Sue both whispered as the minister went on with talking about love and marriage.

"Venice is sinking into the Adriatic," Dad said. Lisa winced. Lisa had watched a special awhile back on the lagoons of Venice on the History Channel. For Venice to sink would be a very big deal.

"Oh, boy. That's a biggie," Uncle Ben said, thinking the same thing Lisa was thinking.

"Could we just skip to the end?" Sue asked, surprising them all in the middle of the minister's words.

"Yeah, uh, the love these two share-"the minister started to say.

"No, the very end," Dad interrupted again.

"Yeah, great. Uh, you have the rings?" The minister asked.

"Oh," Uncle Ben took the rings out of his suit coat and handed them to Dad. Dad and Sue put their rings on each other's fingers and looked toward the minister.

"Oh, yeah. I know pronounce you man and wife. And you may kiss the bride," the minster said. They all grinned as Dad and Sue kissed.

"Okay. We should get out of here," Sue said quickly.

"Yeah. Lise, are you up to it?" Dad asked, touching Lisa's face.

"Yeah. My side doesn't even hurt that much any more. All I have to show from my injury is a scar on my side," Lisa said, running to catch up.

"Got to go, Hon," Uncle Ben said, kissing Alicia.

"Okay," Alicia whispered softly.

They ran through the crowd to the hover car. Dad had spent the last few days making repairs to the wreaked vehicle and it looked as good as new. "I have to throw the bouquet. Ready?" Sue asked the group of women. Frankie stood there, giggling with the rest.

Sue tossed the bouquet as the women stretched out their hands. "Heads up, Johnny," Uncle Ben warned.

Johnny looked up as the bouquet sailed to Frankie. In a moment too fast to be seen, the bouquet came down in flames. Everyone looked in Johnny's direction. "Sorry," Johnny said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Yeah, right," Lisa said, unable to stop from smiling as Johnny got into the car, followed by the others.

The car flew through the air, separated, and made a huge 4 in the air before coming back together, flying the rest of the way to Italy. Lisa was looking forward to her new family life and whatever would happen at the next bend in the road. She briefly thought of Norrin. She hoped he was all right.

Dad had told her what he had said about treasuring each moment with each other. Norrin was right. Being a family they had to cherish the moments with each other because they never knew what the future held. Lisa watched as Italy came into view quickly. She closed her eyes as they landed, thinking about this new mission.

The End


End file.
